Dixie's Rocking Journey
by Bella Luna 21
Summary: A young girl named Dixie is given an opportunity to follow her dreams and figure out the secrets of her past, meeting new and old foes along the way, figuring out who she was and who she is. But all of this may be more then this teen aged girl bargained for, as she is thrust into danger. Little does she know that their is a snake hiding in plain sight. (First Fanfic)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**?**

I hung on to my bird Pokemon for dear life. Attacks were being flung at us as our pursuers got closer."Hand on Dixie! We're almost there!" Cried my companion as he flew in front of me, his Pokemon turned back and sent out an attack, but it was too late. I was slipping off the my bird Pokemon, he had taken a lot of damage already and could barely hold my weight. I thought we could handle it. I thought that we only had to hang on a a little bit longer, all my hopes disappeared when one dangerous attack hit my Pokemon. We fell like stones, out of the sky. In the air, I took out my poke ball, wanting to protect my dear friend who injured himself at my expense from further harm. I recalled him to the safety of the capsule. He would be safe in there. "Dixie!" He called out, my companion had seen my fall. I saw him try to go back for me but a barrage of furious attacks prevented him. I landed in the ocean water. It was a struggle just to keep my head up, but i was managing. That is, until a shadow fell over me. "Dixie." He said. The familiar voice that gave me nightmares echoed through me. I tried to swim away. "Get away!" I exclaimed. Then I heard a peaceful melody, I couldn't keep my eyes open as my head fell beneath the water's surface. Water filled my lungs but I couldn't fight it. I just sort of faded. Knowing I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 1 Petalburg Woods

**Chapter 1**

**Petalburg Woods:**

I sat huddled in the grass, waiting. I watched as the Wurmple slithered around minding their own business releasing string shots at each other, they were completely oblivious of my presence there. I clutched the Poke ball in my hand for dear life. It was my only chance at freedom. I closed my light-grey eyes, shoving a strand of my blonde hair to the side, thinking back at how I received my gift.

* * *

I had lived in an orphanage located in the Petalburg Pokemon Center since I was three. My mother had been traveling through and had died. No one knew who she was all they knew was my name; it had been sewed into the jacket I had been wearing. Dixie. There was one clue to our identity, a note that had been ripped in half. It had started off as

_**Dear Steven S, My dear friend, there is something you need to know. **_

That's i, that's where it ripped. What that something was…I had no idea. OK, enough pity, now back to more recent events. This morning I was sweeping the floor in the lobby when this girl came in. She had short brown hair with green clothes and a bandanna. She looked at me oddly. Like i was doing the weirdest of things.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"My job." I replied not looking up. She laughed lightly at this, my misfortune seemed to amuse her.

"Why? Pokemon centers are free, if you need money, just go battl-." I interrupted her ignorance, what did she think I didn't know that?

"I'm not a trainer." I snapped, stopping what I was doing, she wasn't going away so I decided to explain my situation. Maybe she'd go away, I had nothing to lose.

"What? Did you fail the qualifying exam?" I shook my head.

"Perfect score, I just don't have a Pokémon." She laughed again.

"Go to Littleroot and ask Profess-" I interrupted her.

"Don't you think I've tried? My mother didn't live here! We were passing through when she died. I don't know where she's from, so I don't qualify for a starter." She was silent, so I continued cleaning.

"Is there another way?" She asked.

"I need a pokemon, any type so I can get my license. But I

don't have the funds to buy one, and pokeballs are only given to tra-"

A small object flew in my direction. I caught it with ease. I gasped in amazement. It was a pokeball, just the thing I needed. I could go and catch a pokemon! I could get out of here and see the world! I could find out the truth about my mother!

I looked up to thank her but…she was gone.

* * *

I ran to Petalburg woods with out a second though. I needed to try and find a weak enough Pokémon to catch. I only had one shot. One throw, if i wasted it, who knows when another would come.

Suddenly I saw something. Two wild Pokémon were battling, a Zigzagoon and a Shroomish. I watched carefully as the shroomish puffed out his chest at the rival Pokémon. "ROOM!" It yelled. This annoyed its normal-typed opponent and it attacked! The grass type smirked and glided out of the way. It taunted the normal type once more. Then unleashed a vicious absorb at its opponent. He seemed to get stronger while the little zigzagoon wheezed with fatigue. It ended it with a tackle, sending the Pokemon scurrying away.

At that moment I knew. I wanted that Pokemon. I had to think of a way to weaken and capture the little guy. I'll get a little closer, wanting a better view. SNAP! Shoot, I had stepped on a stupid twig! The Shroomish turned in alarm and used Stun Spore at the bush. The yellow powder made my body grow numb. I fell as the Pokémon approached. He looked at me skeptically. It felt like it was looking into my soul, without warning, it's scowl turned to a jolly grin. When I returned the favor, I thought it would help me, but it decided against it. It ran off instead.

Now I'm paralyzed in the middle of the woods. I could be killed, eaten, or worse! What more could possibly go wrong?

The bushes started rustling. Fear gripped me. What was it? The same Shroomish popped out of the rustling bush, a small red berry hung in its mouth. I recognized the berry as a Cherri Berry. Those were usually used to cure paralysis. He dropped it in my mouth. The second it touched my tongue, fire filled me, that tiny berry was insanely spicy, I leaped off the ground as it reacted to my taste buds.

"Shroom-room!" The wild Pokemon laughed happily at the results.

I looked at the little guy curiously. "It's not funny! And you just gave me medicine against your own Stun Spore!" I told the Pokemon. It continued laughing. "You don't even know me, why?" It looked at me with a big goofy grin. I stood up and started getting out of the bush I was hiding in. It felt good to stretch my legs. The little grass type went along merrily, following me. I started walking back into town when the mushroom still followed me.

Suddenly I twirled around and asked the Pokemon point blank. "Do you want to come with me to Petalburg?" I asked him.

"Ro-om!" He said. I took that as a yes. "You know, I'm going to be traveling a lot right? All over the Region, catching Pokemon, challenging gyms. Are you ok with that." I got another shrill gleeful response.

"You're going to need a nickname too, what about Belo, is that OK?." He nodded. "OK Belo, here you go!" I tossed the orb at his head. It sucked him in with a flash of red light, i watched with anticipation when suddenly, it clicked.

* * *

_**Current party**_

_**Belo, Shroomish Lv.7**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story, so be nice! I make no promises about my updating speed, however, I hope to update only after getting a review! So review! Make this young aspiring writer happy!**

**As for the rating, their may be some hints of T material but nothing more then that, however read at your own risk!**

**I welcome constructive criticism! Plain criticism will be ignored.**

**I got the idea from a story i read, Lola: an Underdog story, only the Avatar's Challenge part. Read it, it's very good.**

**Because of that, it's basically a run through of Pokemon Ruby only using Rock, Ground, Steel and Fighting types. Most events are straight from the events of that, (Catches, evolution etc.) However the story line is completely different!**

**Also: I own Dixie, and other OCs, everything else is not mine! Pokemon owns it!**

**~Luna~**


	3. Chapter 2 Petalburg City

Chapter 2

Petalburg City:

I walked into the center practically glowing. I had a pokeball held tightly in my hand, afraid to let it go. At this moment it was I was about to go on a journey. I had been waiting to do this for years! Excitement beamed off my face. "Nurse Joy!" I said, wanting to tell my best and only friend about the events of the day.

The Nurse was only a year older then me at 16 years old. Her mother got sick so she took over as the official Nurse Joy.

"Guess what!" I said going up to her,

"What?" She said simply, she never played that game with me. "I found a pokemon." She nodded.

"Yes…and that's special how?" I shook my head quickly. "No! No! A trainer gave me a pokeball, so I took it to Petelburg woods and caught myself a pokemon! Isn't that great!" She nodded.

"That's fabulous! Here, let me see it, check it out, so you can get your things. You're going to need to double back towards Littleroot before you go to Rustburo City. Even though you have already met all the standards for training, you still need to go and get your license first." She instructed, letting her Nurse-Joyness take over. However, instead of commenting like usual i just nod and hand over Belo.

Quickly, I run up stairs and find my locker. I chose to store the things I've been accumulating for my journey here. My foster parents disapproved of me receiving a pokemon, so I didn't want them to get my things.

I put on my training gear, special clothing that was highly resistant to nature's elements. It was a dark purple blouse with yellow buttons, it's sleeves go to my elbows accompanied with yellow leggings. After months of saving money, I had everything I needed. I put on my light purple backpack with grey strapps. It even had a side pocket that layed on my hip for easy action.

I went down stairs and twirled my blouse, excitement beamed from me. "A shroomish. and a charming one at that." Joy said, Belo was sitting on the counter grinning. "Yeah, he's a peculiar one." Then I told her how I met the mushroom.

"Hmm..I've never heard of such behavior from a wild pokemon." She said. I nodded. "Maybe...You know how pokemon are extremely good judges of character? Well maybe he sensed something inside you." I blushed.

"Like what?"

"That your kind and cunning, that your strong willed and determined, who is also too stubborn to take a compliment." blushing again I glared at her. Joy handed me the pokeball and I returned him, he gave a sad cry before being recalled.

"Whatever the reason Belo decided to become my pokemon, I am ready to start my journey!" I shrieked in delight. My moment of celebration was interrupted by her.

"Dixie Martin! Where have you been? Why haven't you done your chores!?" Said a voice.

"Hi Martha." I replied dryly. "And what's this I hear about a journey?" She asked in her disappointed voice, which so happened to be her only voice. "My journey. I'm leaving. Now."

I could almost see smoke coming from her ears. "You insignificant girl, your not going anywhere! You don't have a Pokemon. Your staying right here with me, why I let you get a job here, I'll never know. Filled your head with rotten ideas." Irritated I snapped back at her. "I do have a Pokemon. And I can leave. I become a ward of the state once I get my license, and I will. Right now ." I show her the poke ball as proof . suddenly her hand grabs my wrist. "No your not. You little thief! How did you get that Pokemon? Stole it off some nosey trainer I bet. I'm going to take that little monster and release him." I pulled back, holding onto Belo for dear life. He was my friend and I didn't want Martha getting her hands on him!

"No! Your not taking Belo!" I exclaimed.

I could tell Joy wanted to help me, but she wasn't allowed too, she wasn't fully certified to be the leading nurse so she couldn't afford drawing attention to herself.

She pried the capsule out of my hand and pushed me away. "Belo!" I exclaimed, suddenly something amazing happened. The pokeball burst to life and out came the shroomish.

"ROOOM!" It growled venomously.

"Drop the ball." I threatened. She looked from me to the grass type. "If you leave, I'll disown you. You won't get a dollar from me, do you hear me? a dollar! You'll live on the streets, like a piece of trash! Are you really willing to trade away your future with us for him?"

I closed my eyes for a moment so I could control my anger. "I'm not trading away my future, I'm actually getting one. Good bye Martha." She dropped the ball and walked away without another word.

I stood there for a moment, dazed until Belo rubbed his head on my leg. I picked him up and layed my head on his. "Shrrrr" He purred.

"Dixie? Are you alright?" I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I just need one thing." She looked at me questioning. "What?"

"A map, which way is Oldale?"

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish Lv. 7**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's starting slow, but that's just me setting up, I promise it'll go quicker and much more interesting as the story progresses, along with the fact that with Summer, comes a lot of free time! Please be patient! And review! I'm also considering adding OCs in a few chapters, depending on any interesting ones submitted. On those Ocs, it would be only using ONE pokemon in it's base form so plan for that, and also have to be 16 or younger. **

**Please submit!**

**~Luna~**


	4. Chapter 3 Oldale

**Chapter 3**

**Oldale:**

Belo and I walked for about an hour, battling a variety of Pokémon, Poocheyena, Zigzaggon and the occasional Tailow. We decided that we didn't like them.

It turned out that Belo knew a couple different moves, leach seed, absorb, tackle and stun spore. He was a really skilled battler, and very fast. The little guy easily changed battle styles as we needed. Also he is very obedient. We were completely in sync when we battled. I had heard that happened when a pokemon and human were a good match. We continued to walk down the path, Belo comfortably situated in my arms. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hey, you! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" cried a voice. I turn and see a guy that looked my age; he had brown hair, silver framed glasses and a bright red shirt with jeans. He seemed a bit nerdy and hyper.

"Um…Sure? But can I at least have your name first?" I say a bit nervously, what's the proper curtsy in this situation? I mean what normal person just runs up to a stranger that they see and ask them to battle out of nowhere, to refuse to tell them their name until after the battle!? I mean, I'm not asking you for your social security info or anything, hi my name is a good start.

"Um…sorry, the name's Evan C. Carrington. I'm on my way to Littleroot to get my license as a new trainer." He says. I nod. "Me too. I'm Dixie Martin and this is my partner Belo." I responded. "This is my partner, Diamond." He said holding up a dark brown pokeball with tan stripes.

"So, do you still want to battle?" He asked unsure.

"More than anything." I respond sincerely. And so we did.

Belo hopped out of my arms and strait into the gap we made between us. His happy little grin turned blank with seriousness, this was the drill with all of our past battles. Milo threw out his ball and in a flash of light out came diamond. A wonderful little bundle of brown fur emerged, Milo had an Eevee.

"AWE! It's so cute!" I squeal. The pokemon glares at me then barks irritated. "What?" I ask the annoyed pokemon. "Dia doesn't like to be called cute." He responds. "He thinks it's demining." I shrug. Suit yourself.

"Ok, We'll go first. Hit him with a tackle attack!" Milo exclaimed.

"Dodge it." I commanded. He stepped back and he glided by.

"Now leech seed." I order. A little seed shot at the normal type wrapping it in its vines. "Ee!" It cried out in pain. "Come on! Keep fighting, tackle it!" The Eevee struggled to its feet and zoomed at us.

"Block it Bel." The Shroomish stood strong as Diamond hit him, just how I wanted,

"Give him a stun spore!" little yellow powder covered it, leaving it completely paralyzed. It was almost over.

"Come on Diamond! Show her your shadow ball!" The Eevee got to its feet and gathered up a tremendous amount of black energy, but I didn't let him finish.

"Stop him, use absorb!" Belo ran up to the brown-furred Pokémon and sucked in its strength with vines that shot out of its bud. I could see him gain strength and energy while his opponent looked like it was about to pass out.

Diamond rose to its feet, looking determined but then caved in a huddled heap. It's eyes looked dizzy. "Diamond!" Evan said as he scooped up his injured Pokémon and started tearing off the leech seed.

"Here," I said handing him one of my potions. Gratefully, he accepted it and started spraying his partner's wounds. The Eevee's eyes opened and he turned to his trainer, licking his cheek, obviously wanting to relieve his distressed trainer.

"Diamond!" He squealed. I would have sworn I saw him grin evilly at Belo.

"Thanks for the battle." I say offering my hand. "Next time we meet, I'll be the winner." Belo jumps up and into my arms. "Not a chance." I say before leaving towards Oldale. He continues in the other direction. He said he wanted to train a little first.

So Belo and I proceeded. It wasn't long after our battle that we arrived in was a small little town, a handful of houses a Pokémon Center, a Mart but that was pretty much it.

Belo and I decided to stop after all, We were tired. It may have only been what...noon? But I had gotten up at 7! Meet Belo at 8! Left the only town I ever knew at 9 and had walked here with more excitement then I had ever had.

"Welcome to Oldale!" said the nurse. "Can I help you?" I nodded and handed her Belo's poke ball with him inside.

"OK. We don't have as updated systems as the other centers so it might take some time." I nodded.

"I've waited a long time to go on my journey, I'm sure a little longer wouldn't be too bad." I say to her and take a seat on the couch.

"Rrrrrrrr." I hear faintly. "Rrrrrrrr." I turned over.

"Excuse me miss. Are you alright?" I blinked open my eyes.

"W-what?" I said groggily, opening my eyes. I was staring at the blank ceiling of a Pokémon Center. For a second I thought I was in my Center. The one I had spent almost every waking moment, I had often fallen asleep there. However, I wasn't. I was in the unfamiliar Oldale Center.

"Miss, are you alright? Would you like me to check you into a room? Call your parents?" I shook my head hastily at the nice stranger who had awakened me.

"No, thanks. I'm fine just tired. What time is it? Is Below ready for pick up?" I asked. Then I looked down and saw the little guy sleeping on my lap. He was snoring away. "Rrrrrrrrr..."

I grinned and hugged him. "He was ready about two and a half hour ago." Suddenly I jerked up.

"Two and a half hours? What time is it?" The older lady looked down at her watch.

"It's almost three." I jumped out of my seat, startling both the lady and my sleeping Pokémon.

"Room? room?" He exclaimed. I picked him up.

"Sorry buddy, but we're late!" I picked up my wrinkled bag and brushed off the dirt while putting it on.

"Thanks for waking us." I said and started walking out the door.

"Miss, would you mind coming with me to the Pokemart, I have something to give to you both." I looked at her funny.

"To us? we don't even know you."

She smiled. "It's mostly for your Shroomish. Just come with me." I know I shouldn't just follow a stranger, it goes against everything Martha taught me, and for that reason, I decided to anyway.

"It's in here somewhere." The lady said looking through various boxes. Suddenly she pulls out a little bow. "My friend used to have a shroomish, whenever she went anywhere fancy, she would put this on him, she's gone now, her and her Roo. That was his name. You resemble her a lot and you two looked so cute passed out in the couch so I might as well give it a good home." I grinned gratefully

"Thank you, I'll take very good care of it."

Suddenly she looked at me strangely for a second. "You're a new trainer right? Have you purchased Pokemon food for Belo yet?" I shook my head.

"I came straight here from my home." I told her. She grinned. "Then let's get you situated. First off, a bowl. You can't expect your Pokemon to eat straight off the ground!" I nodded as she handed me a white plastic bowl.

"Next, some food. Shroomish is a grass type, so let's get his a bottle of grass type food. It's already prepared for you, use one cup per day for grass types. Two for everyone else." Why less for grass types? She must have seen the confusion.

"Photosynthesis contributes to their energy so they eat less." That made sense. "Let's get you two large bottles, that'll do for about two weeks." I nodded.

"What do I do with subtypes? Like when he evolves?" I asked. I knew perfectly well that he evolved into a grass/fighting Breloom.

"I'll show you." She took me down one of the other rows of food to one with only bottles of spices. "Here, fighting type spice. You put this on his food, sprinkle generously. You do this for every Pokémon. Food for dominant type, spice for subtype." She rang up the bill for all of it and I realized just how much money I had stored. 2,000 poke. The total here was about 200. I was surprised how much it cost but knew it was worth it.

Once I packed it up, I was also handed a couple of potions. "What's this?" I asked looking back at her.

"A good travels present. I hope your Journey is filled with happiness." I nodded. "Thank you very much Miss." I added. "I'll stop by if I pass through." I promised

She was a really nice lady, I didn't really mind losing three hours after meeting her, but I still had a while to go. Belo and I exited her store and proceeded to our destination, Littleroot. I did still need my license!

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish, Lv. 12**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**You may be wondering about stuff starting this point forward, one thing you should know is it takes place in the future of Emerald version. However, history has a way of repeating it self because I am basing events on Ruby story line. I often focus too much on the little things in stories so please, feel free to let me know about getting to the good stuff.**

**~Luna~**


	5. Chapter 4 Littleroot & Route 103

**Chapter 4 **

**Littleroot & Route 103**

It was a little over an hour before I arrived at Littleroot. A tiny little town with only a half dozen houses, due to its lack of Pokémon centers, it proved to be smaller then Oldale. I headed directly towards the largest house, other known as Professor Birch's lab. I remembered coming here 5 years ago after I had passed the trainer exam with a perfect score. I had begged him for a poke ball, but it turned out that you could only get one if your parent lived in the region. No one knew who mine was. It's a special rule to keep stupid thieves from getting all the starters from different regions. However in my eyes, it did more harm than good.

Anyway when we arrived at the lab it was locked and a note was on the door:

_Off doing research._

_Come back later._

Annoyed I sat down in sight of the lab's door, and decided to eat something. I hadn't realized how famished I was. "Let's see if all that money we spent on food is any good." He grinned hungrily as I opened a bottle and poured out a cup. I watched him for a moment as he munched away on the dry pellets. Then I took out a granola bar. I hadn't thought of buying people food at Oldale. This would settle my hunger for a bit.

Once we had both eaten our fill I packed up my bag once again. Then we sat there. And sat there...and sat there for even longer! Annoyed, i asked one of the passing citizens for the time. "5:37." He responded before going about his day. An hour and a half! We have been waiting for an hour and a half! Sighing in annoyance I headed out of the town. "Come on Belo! If we're going to wait, we might as well train." I said as Belo happily hopped by my side. "Shroom! Shroom!" He said.

We were barely out of the town and back in the wilderness when we heard a manly scream. Without hesitation, we ran towards it. Shocked by what we saw, we hesitated before reacting.

It was a man, an older larger man with a white lab coat on. A man I recognized as Professor Birch. He was being chased by a very angry Poocheyena. "Help! Help!" He was yelling as he ran. "Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my Ba-" I didn't let him finish, instead I commanded Belo to distract the dark type.

"Belo! Use Tackle!" He hit him straight on, however it was tougher than I thought, it ran at him. I didn't even need to say anything and he dodged. "Wait and tackle." I commanded. He knew what that meant. When the black Pokémon came at us again, he side stepped and hit him in the side. This sent him tumbling away. I was surprised when he stood back up. "Finish it. Absorb." Belo appeared in front of the weakened Pokémon. Green vines touched him, sucking up his energy. The Poocheyena turned and ran deep into the undergrowth.

"Good job Belo!' I exclaimed, petting his little head and picking him up into my arms.

"Are you alright Professor?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes...wait. You're Dixie aren't you?" I nodded. "You remember me?" The professor nodded.

"How could I forget the one person I had to refuse? You're the one who fell in the loop hole of the Starter Region Law?"

I smiled meekly. "Yeah..." He looked down at Belo.

"And now you have a nice looking Shroomish, did you find your home region?'

I shook my head. "Someone gave me a poke ball. I went out and caught him." I told the Professor.

We had started walking back into town. "All by yourself? That could be dangerous." He scolded.

"I'd do anything to go on a Pokémon Journey. Anything, anyway, nothing bad happened. I just sort of connected to Belo." I told him how I met Belo and by the time I finished, we were back at his lab.

"Hmm. Interesting story." He said nodding. "But I'd say you're right, you and this Shroomish connected on an unbelievable level, I hope you have good luck on your journey!" He said.

We stood there awkwardly for a sec, and then I spoke up. "Actually, I came to LittleRoot to ask you about my license." He didn't say anything for a second, then suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh! Your trainer's license! I completely forgot! You two battled so well I forgot you didn't have one." I nodded. "My test score is on file. I now have a pokemon, the only thing I needed on my application." I told him. He nodded, sitting by a computer and nodding in agreement.

"You did exceptionally well on that test." He commented. "A near perfect score on your first try. It's amazing. My daughter, Scarlet, is currently on her 5th try." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, if she doesn't get back before 6:30, then whatever she scored won't count and she'll have to wait another year... " I frowned. I knew what it was like to be denied access to your dreams because of stupid rules. "Would you mind going to get her?" he asked. I recoiled slightly in surprise. "What? No! Er- Yes! I'm sorry professor, but I've waited 5 years to go on a journey and I just really want to get started." I said trying not to be rude. "By the time you get back the paper work will already be done and you'll be all set. How about I throw in 5 poke balls, sound like a good deal?" I bit my lip, I had this odd feeling I'll regret this later.

"Sure, I'll go get your daughter."

* * *

OK, he said she had unusual white hair with red streaks. She wore a black shirt and a black skirt that looked more like a dress together, it had a red undershirt peeking out. This matched her red messenger bag.

I didn't even stop and train with Belo. We were on a mission. Find Scarlet, bring her back, and really kick off our journey. "I mean not that our journey hasn't started, it'll just be more official." I voiced to my Pokémon who was looking up at me.

We were definitely looking for Scarlet and boy did we find her! She was against a tree making out with some mohawk wearing biker dude. I doubted her father knew about him.

"Excuse me," I said tapping his shoulder meekly. "Are you Scarlet?" I asked her. She parted from the guy and looked at me blankly. "I'm busy. Come back later." Then she went back to what she had been doing. Irritated I tapped him again. "Look, are you Scarlet or not? Your dad sent me. He told me to let you know that you need to register now if you want your score to count." She grinned at me.

"Who cares? My dad's the professor; I know he'll make an exception. After all, I actually passed this time! Unlike you, you're another one of my dad's little interns who can't do anything right except little stupid errands. What are you? 15? Gave up already? Good choice, you don't look like you could be much of a trainer anyway." She was about to ignore me again, but Belo hit her foot in annoyance.

She looked down at the Pokémon at my side, with a bored expression and her hands on her hips.

"A stupid Shroomish? Ha. My father gave me a _worthy_ Pokémon, not some common _thing_ like that." I grabbed the guys bag, pulling him away from the girl, so it was just the two of us. I looked at her coldly.

"Don't you _dare_ make fun of Belo. The things you 'know' about me are ridiculous, especially coming from such a ridiculous girl like you. Who do you think you are? Daddy's spoiled rotten daughter? You want the perks, but not the responsibilities of being his daughter right? You pretend that that's what you want," I beckon to the biker dude. "But in reality you think you don't get enough attention so you try to make it. You're a bully and I'm glad that I can get away from here, and do what you didn't. Make my own path, be myself, not some shallow diva." I say. "You know nothing about me, so don't pretend you do."

Scarlet smiled evilly at my words. "You have guts girl. Talking to me like that. How about a little wager? A Pokémon battle. One-on-one. If you win, I'll go back with you happily. However if I win, you have to go back alone and cover for me-us for as long as I want." She demanded.

I was appalled by her demands; however she assumed I couldn't win. That really ticked me off. Belo must have felt that way too, he jumped in front.

"Room room!" He wanted a battle so I wasn't going to disappoint.

"We accept your challenge." Scarlet smirked.

"That tells me all I need to know about you. First rule of battling. Never agree unless you know what you're facing. Especially for a wager"

Was that what she thought about? How to win? That's not what battling was supposed to be. It was about putting yourself. Your entire being against another. To truly test your strength. To test your bond.

"I'll take my chances." I spat.

"Go! Amber!" Out of her Poke ball came a little orange chic.

"Tor! Tor!" It chirped.

A Torchic, she had a Torchic. I tried recalling my readings about the little guy. They were OK attackers, but they had zero endurance, and their speed left much to be desired.

"How is your stumpy little grass type going to beat my glorious fire type?" She taunted.

"Quite easily actually." I replied. She shot me daggers before ordering a tackle attack.

"Dodge! Then use stun spore!" I ordered. As the awkward bird dived for Belo, he simply swayed to the side which sent her stumbling forward. Belo then puffed out a cloud of golden powder which landed on the fire types head.

"Amber! Scratch!" Scarlet was getting worried. The tiny bird struggled through the cloud but was unable to do much.

"Finish with a tackle!" I ordered. Belo hit Amber hard, sending her unconscious towards her owner.

Scarlet ran towards her Pokemon and cradled it in her arms. She cared about her pokemon, that was certain. "Amber are you alright? You did great! Take along rest." She cooed, tapping the poke ball to her forehead and sucking up the torchic. It was strange to see someone so annoying also be so carrying towards the Pokémon. Maybe their was more to her then meets the eye.

"Come on. Let's go. A deals a deal." She said waving goodbye to the biker dude and picked up the red jacket that laid on the ground. Once he had gone I Scarlet turned towards me and squealed in a high pitched voice. "Last one home is a rotten egg!"

She dashed off before I even understood what she said.

I sighed irritated and annoyed. "Come on. Let's go get her." Belo and followed her back to Littleroot.

* * *

**Current Party**

**Belo, Shroomish Lv. 12**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you Marvelcomicsruledaworld for reviewing and following. Your the first to do both!**

**I got so excited by that that I decided to post the next chapter early!**

**You may notice some inconsistencies starting now with the actual story (Game Story Line) and mine, I did this to contribute to some side plots and because I feel like this way will make it more interesting to those of us who have played Pokémon Ruby and know the story line. **

**For example: Scarlet takes the place of Brandon (Male character) **

**I'm also going to input many OCs due to the fact that this story takes place 10 years after Ruby version so things may be a little different.**

**The chapters are also going to get a bit lengthy starting now so let me know if you'd rather lots of short chapters than less long chapters (Personally I prefer the latter)**

**Reviews are welcomed and will be acknowledged!**

**~Luna~**


	6. Chapter 5 Littleroot & Petalburg Woods

**Chapter 5**

**Littleroot and Petalburg Woods(Again!)**

When we arrived in Littleroot, it was close to dusk. Scarlet was waiting for Belo and I in Birch's Pokémon lab.

"I'm so excited! I get to finally start on my journey!" She exclaimed. It seemed like she went through a complete personality change. So I decided not to spoil it.

"I'm so excited for you honey! Maybe the two of you can go off on your journey together!" He exclaimed looking at us expectantly, I guess he thought that two girls of the same age would instantly be best friends. WRONG! I think I saw Scarlet go pale, she was her daddy's little princess, she couldn't deny him. Thankfully for her I could.

"I'd actually prefer going by myself. I've been so cramped with the other kids at my foster home, I've been dying to travel alone for a bit" I tell the professor. He nods with understanding. Scarlet looks shocked. I'm different from her perceptions right? Good. "As promised, here is your license!" He handed me a green piece of plastic with my picture and random other information on it. It even had markings for badges once I earned them.

"Now, I'll give both of you a pokedex and 5 poke balls." He said as he handed me the red machine. It felt so new and shiny in my hand. It felt special and even though hundreds of trainers had gone before me, I felt like I was embarking on a never before seen adventure. I was knocked out of my fantasy by Birch's words.

"It's too late to head out now, why don't you both call it a night? Dixie, I don't have room for you here but next door is a woman who often houses new trainers, why don't you ask her if she has space?" Birch said. I nodded in agreement.

As I walked out, Scarlet called out after me.

"Dixie! Next time we meet let's have another battle! And the next one is going to end different." I looked back at her slyly and smiled.

"We'll see." l left the lab with Belo at my side.

"Excuse me miss, Professor Birch said you might have a room for me to stay the night, I promise I won't make a mess or cause any trouble." I told the middle aged women who answered the door. She had brown hair that was slowly greying.

"Of course! Come in! Come in!" She said, excitement filled her face as she was welcoming me into her home. It was small and quaint, kind of cute actually. A little table sat in the center of the room with matching chairs. There was also a small kitchen on the opposite wall. Three rooms broke off from the main room.

As I looked around, I saw her watch my amazement. She whispered something under her breath but I couldn't make it out. She saw me observing her own reaction and quickly changed the unspoken subject. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked as she went to the kitchen and stirred a pot on the stove.

"Dixie Martin." I told the kind women as I pointed to myself. "This is my friend Belo". She grinned curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, picking up Belo. He had been whining a bit at my feet.

"Oh nothing, just a lonely women seeing connections where none exist, come I cooked way too much pasta for just me. Have some." She said pouring the cooked pasta in the strainer. I nodded and took a seat at the dining room.

My eyes fall on a pair of pictures sitting in frames in the middle of the table. They were obviously old and precious photos. The frames they were in looked fairly e_xpensive_. The first was partially faded around the tips. The picture showed three kids with their Pokemon. They were about 15 years old. The first girl had deep brown hair and a red outfit and bandana. I could tell it was a younger picture of this women in front of me. She had a Treeko on her head, a little bow in it's hair. It smiled happily.

The next child was a boy. He had blue-silver hair and grey eyes. He was dressed unusually nice, not like usual trainers who would dress in practical and cheap clothing. On the boy's shoulder sat an Aron. It had blinked in the photo as a result of what the third girl and her Pokemon did. She had pure blond hair and light blue eyes. She resembled me so closely that I had to really look to make sure it wasn't me actually me.

She had one arm around her two friends, her Pokemon, a trapinch was in her other arm, it was blowing sand in the Aron's face as she laughed. It was an adorable picture, you could imagine the kind of fun the group had had.

I looked at the picture sitting on the other side of the frame. It was much more recent it was the women with a ten year old little girl in green holding up a poke ball dramatically. A mudkip was hopping in glee while a third person stood to the side. She still had her blond hair but she looked older. She must have been 30.

However something struck a chord in me, the little girl, even though she was young. I recognized her. She was the girl who had given me my gift. She had given me my chance. She had given me a poke ball.

"Who are these people?" I asked when the women came with two bowls of spaghetti and a meat sauce. "The brunette is obviously me," she said starting with the first one. The guy is my dear friend Steven, he lives in Rustburro City with his father. I haven't seen him since..." Her face darkened slightly and then turned back to the photos. "The blond is my closest friend in this world, her name is Annabell. She was like a sister to me. She's my daughter's Godmother after all." She said.

"And so that's your daughter?" I asked. She nods and takes a bite of her food. I do the same before exclaiming.

"It's amazing! I don't think I've ever had food this good!" And I mean every word. Martha never bought any good food. Just health conscious, vegan and gluten free junk.

"Thank you! But it's not that good, I've been meaning to go to Petalburg and do some shopping but I haven't gotten around to it." She says. We eat the food in silence for a few moments. Then I get the courage to ask.

"What's your daughter's name?" She smiled sadly. I can see years of pain plainly written on her face.

"May. Her name is May, She'd be 25 now." That sounded about right. At the time, I hadn't realized her age but now it was obvious. It wasn't some girl who had seen my distress and thrown me that ball, but a grown woman.

"Where is she now?" I asked. I wanted to thank her. I wanted to let her know how much it meant to me.

"She's gone. Went missing a couple years back." I recoiled in shock. Missing? I had seen her _this morning!_

_"_I don't understand..." I said, trying to hide my fear.

"She was supposed to go to the Elite Four; she was the champion after all. There were challengers" _Champion?_

_"_But she never showed." The women continued. I felt the sadness in her voice.

"Annabell's gone too. She married some no-good trainer in a far off region and cut off all ties with her friends in Hoen." I could tell how lonely she must feel. I understood being lonely. Any friend I had left me, whether it be because they started a journey, or continue to their pre-existing one. Petalburg City had a Pokemon Gym, although I never met the leader, they lived in another town close by, but sometimes trainers would stay in town for months trying to get an appointment with the leader (Because that's the only way to get a battle with the elusive person) but eventually they'd leave. Even Joy would have eventually left. Maybe not physically but she was 'a Joy' part of an elusive club of elite medical professionals. I was a nobody. I understood this woman's pain.

I also understood that I couldn't tell her about how I had seen her daughter in the Petalsburg Pokemon Center. I just couldn't hurt her like that. I couldn't reopen old wounds

"Would you like some dessert?" She said finally.

"Bye Mrs. Maple, I'll call you when I reach Rustboro!" I called out to the women. She had been so generous towards me, allowing me and Belo to spend the night in her spare bedroom, it was very comfy and had room for Belo to sleep in the corner. I had learned that her name was Maria and that she had loved competing in Contests when she was young. I promised to look out for Steven in Rustboro City.

Before I left she stopped me and handed me something.

"I noticed your shoes aren't really made for running" She told me.

"My shoes?" I asked, looking down at the worn out masses on my feet. They were stained and muddy.

"Take these." She pressed a box into my hand. When I opened it, I gasped,running shoes, Specially made by Devon Corp. They weren't even on sale yet!

"Mrs. Maple! I can't except this! It's incredibly expensive! How did you even get this?" She smirked. "I've got friends. I planned to start running more and so he gave them to me, but he got them a size too small. No refunds so they've been gathering dust." She explained as I put the shoe on my foot. "Perfect fit! And they look so pretty on you!" She exclaimed happily, but now I was leaving. I was heading to Petalsburg Woods and then to Rustboro city to challenge the gym, this was just my first stop to the roads ahead!

"Finish it! Tackle!" I called. Belo rammed into a wurmple we were battling. It collapsed from exhaustion before scurrying away. "Great job buddy!" Belo responded with its cheeky grin.

I knew what it wanted.

"Fine! Get up here you lazy little thing!" I said as he leaped up into my arms. For some reason he loved it. We were managing our way through the forest, daylight peeping through the trees. It had taken about three hours to get from Littleroot to our present location. If you're not busy taking naps in the lobbies of Pokémon Centers, the routes are pretty quick! I even battled a couple of kids! They were no match for Belo! However we both knew he had to get stronger. He was my only Pokémon, so once we got to the gym it'd be all on him. Sure I could've caught that Wurmple, but the time it would take me to get it at a decent level would be better spent training Belo. Anyway, I had a plan.

"Is that a shroomish? I love Shroomish!" Cried a voice, I turned around and this guy in green was staring adoringly at Belo.

"Can I help you?" I said to the man nervously, I mean it's sort of odd to see a young guy dressed in what looked like a green suit in the middle of the forest look at your Pokémon adoringly.

"Can you tell me where you found that Shroomish? I'm dying to catch one-" He started but got interrupted.

"Hey you! You're a Devon employee! Give me those papers!" Says a voice. It's some teen aged guy, probably around 16 years old dressed in green. Black pants with a weird symbol on them with dark green striped shirts and a coat over it, also green.

"I'm not just an employee anymore! I'm Mr. Stone's right hand man! Number one assistant Maxwell Jones!" He exclaimed proudly. The man scowls menacingly at 'Maxwell' who runs behind me in fear.

"You look like a tough trainer, please! You have to help me!" I nod. I never liked bullies.

"Run along home to your mommy little girl, this is Team Terra business!" The guy said with a smirk.

"And if I don't? If you want to harm this guy then you're going to have to battle me for the chance." I challenged. It may have been risky but I believed in Belo's strength.

"Ok little girl, but I should warn you, I've got a strong and rare pokemon. Go!" He threw out his pokeball and out came a Poocheyena.

"Rare? As if." I said. "Belo, show this guy why he shouldn't mess with us!" Belo jumped in front obediently. His grin faded to his intimidating scowl.

"Let's start us off with a leech seed!" I ordered.

Little seeds shot from his bud and launched themselves at our opponent.

"Dodge, then get close to shroomish and tackle!" He ordered his pokemon. I've got to hand it to him, his poocheyena was fast, however not as fast as us. It leaped out of the way of our seeds but couldn't get close enough to deliver its own attack.

"Great dodge Belo." I said to Belo, he leaped out of the poocheyena's grasp without even being told to.

"Let's show him our stun spore!" I shouted.

"Rooom!" He squealed as he dashed towards his opponent and released the yellow powder into the air.

"Jump!" He shouted. We had him on the ropes, all he was doing was running away, I didn't notice that sleezy grin he had on his face until too late.

"Poocheyena, sand attack!" The poocheyena landed where the stunspore had fallen and kicked the dirt into Belo's eyes.

"Shroo!" He cried out in pain. Wait. Pain? Sand attack isn't supposed to cause pain. I looked at the dirt that covered Belo's face, it was sparkleing. Shoot! It was mixed with the stunspore! I had never heard of a pokemon getting stunspore in their eyes!

"Belo! Are you alright?" I called out.

"Shroo..." His eyes were tightly closed and I saw the effects of the spores start to take effect. "It's alright, just calm down and listen to my voice, I have an idea." I told him.

"Go! Tackle attack!" Called our opponent, an evil grin on his face.

"Dodge, two steps to the left…Now!" I told Belo, he dodged the blow right on time. "Now three steps to the right with absorb!" Green plants attached themselves to the dark type and sucked out its energy.

"Get out of there!" My opponent ordered. The poocheyena squirmed from our grip; however he had taken serious damage. "Tackle!" He called and the attack hit Belo hard, slamming him into a tree.

"HA! That teaches you to mess with me!" He taunted. I grimaced; he took a lot of damage, plus the pain from the stun spore. Should we keep going? I hated seeing Belo in pain. Has he had enough.

I guess he sensed my self-doubt, because Belo flashed me his jolly grin.

"Let's finish this! Belo three forward and tackle!" As he ran I called the next move out. "Step back two spaces and use leech seed!" The tackle hit the poocheyena, sending him stumbling back. Belo leaped back to prepare his leech seed. I waited until the Poocheyena was within range before I ordered him to fire. It hit is mark perfectly. I had that feeling again, that feeling that we were in sync.

"Finish with a tackle!" He rammed into his opponent with amazing accuracy. Even though he was blinded by that stunt, he was able to win. Poocheyena rammed into a tree and fainted.

"Poocheyena! No!" The grunt cried then with a sigh of submission he returned his fallen comrade.

"Grr…I'd saw to battle me again but that was my only Pokémon, but don't worry you'll be seeing me again! Our boss has big plans for Rustboro!" Then the guy turns and rushes off deep into the forest.

Neither I nor Maxwell bothers to chase him; after all, Belo still has stun spore dust in his eyes.

"That was a great battle, you did great kid." He says as I crouch down by my Pokémon. "I'm sorry your Shroomish got hurt, is he going to be ok?" Maxwell said as he crouched down next to me. I sprayed my potion on Belo's wounds, but then I faced a dilemma.

"His wounds look fine, I have a potion, but he got stun spore in his eyes." I told him. "Usually you apply the paralysis heal to where the stun spore landed but I can't just spray it in his eyes!" I said.

"Maybe some water?" I shake my head. "I worked in the Pokémon center in Petalburg for a long time, they were always dealing with stun spore, and they always said that water just spreads the pain, not lessens it." I said remembering Joy's words. _Stun spore is like pepper spray for Pokémon. _She had said. I picked up my fussy Pokémon.

"Do you know out of these woods? I need to get him to the Pokémon center as quick as I can." I explained. His face brightened. "Of course! Here, the exit should be right around the corner." With that, he led me down a path, hopefully the right one.

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish, Lv. 15_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay, I've been out of town so I couldn't update.**

**Hope you enjoy more of my little changes I made. I always thought that it was a little selfish for people to ask for your help before rushing off.**

**This chapter set up most of my main plot lines, excuse it's crazy length. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Luna~**


	7. Chapter 6 Rustboro Gym

**Chapter 6**

**Rustboro Gym**

"Nurse Joy!" I exclaimed as we burst through the double doors. Maxwell was still at my side. He had said he could never leave without knowing Belo and I were Ok, especially after defending him from that thief. "I have an emergency!" I said. Belo was crying out in pain with every step. He had been tough during the battle but now that it was over, I could see the anguish written on his face.

"He got stun spores in his eyes." I told the Nurse when I put my shroomish in her arms. He resisted at first but eventually gave in to the care of the women.

"Oh my! That is an emergency! Here, I'll fix him up good as new! Just wait here till I do." I nodded as I saw her vanish into the back room.

Finally gaining a chance to catch my breath, I collapsed into the waiting room chair. "Don't worry, from what I saw, Belo is a tough pokemon, he'll be just fine!" Maxwell said. I grinned lightly. "So what did that creep want from you? Some papers?" Anything to distract me from Belo's condition was greatly accepted. He nodded as assistant number 1 I'm in charge of delivering a variety of important documents around the city, some that could be disastrous if stolen. That reminds me, I need to call my boss and tell him what happened. Do you mind? I shook my head. "Not at all!" I told him. After all, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get here so fast! Maxwell pulled out a little contraption and pressed a few buttons, and then he stood off to the side and spoke on the phone. However, he didn't stand far enough away because I could still hear what he was saying.

"Mr. Stone, I'm so sorry for taking an extended lunch break but there is a good reason I promise!" He then told his employer what had occurred. He made sure to include how heroic I was in no uncertain terms, much to my dismay. I had done what any normal person would do! It was really no big deal.

"Her noble companion was seriously hurt during the battle so I _had _to make sure it was alright." A moment of silence where the other person spoke, I couldn't hear him.

"Thank you Mr. Stone for being so understanding…." A longer moment of silence, I could see happiness spark Maxwell's face up with hyper energy.

"Of course Mr. Stone! Yes I will!" He ended the phone call and walked back over towards me. I looked down at my lap, hoping he hadn't notice me eavesdropping. "Hey….You never told me your name." He said. I blushed with embarrassment. That should have been the _first thing _I did.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot my manners. I'm Dixie Martin, pleased to meet you." I give him my hand and he shakes it gently. "You probably already know my name, it's Maxwell S. Jones." I nod. "How long have you been a trainer?" He asks suddenly.

"About two days." I admit. He raises his eye brows in shock. "And your already that good? Wow!" I grin meekly.

"Well Dixie Martin, I corgually invite you to attend Devon Corps annual Pokémon Gala." He announces, handing me an envelope. Excitement fills me as I start to open it.

Just then I notice Nurse Joy come out of the back room with Belo sitting calmly on a rolling table. His eyes were open, and he wore his cheeky grin.

"Belo!" I exclaimed, he looked at me and hopped off the table, onto the desk (Shocking a young trainer I might add) and then over to me. I bent down and gave him a hug, "Don't worry me like that again! Understood?" He just keeps grinning. I roll my eyes, smug little guy.

"Miss? Can I have a word about your Pokémon's condition?" I nod and walk over with my partner at my side. "Your shroomish suffered from a heavy dose of stun spore to the eyes; can I ask how that occurred?" I nod and explain the events.

"Alright, I apologize for asking, it's just that due to events that took place in a far off region, we're now made to ask about unusual illnesses in Pokémon to see if it might be Pokémon abuse but I highly doubt it here." She says.

"With good reason." I say. "Is Belo ok to leave?" I ask. The nurse nods but hands me a bottle. "He needs two drops of this special Paralysis heal every day for a week just to make sure there are no complications." I take the bottle and thank her for her help.

I also thank Maxwell and I tell him that I'll check out the invite as soon as I can. "I hope to see you there!" He exclaims and leaves, probably to his job. I glance at Belo, so, are you ready for our gym match? I ask.

"Room!" I'll take that as a yes.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Just a little training and sightseeing. It was all pretty relaxing if you ask me.

It was the next morning that we arrived at the gym. I was staring up at a silver looking building admiring its traditional shape. This gym was practically identical to the one in Petalburg. I looked at the sign,

**Rustboro Gym**

Excited did not begin to describe my emotions. I had wanted to be a trainer, no a _champion_ for as long as I could remember. With that in mind, I stepped through the double doors. The first thought that I had when I looked around the gym was _awesome. _Three different fields each filled with rugged rocks were at the front of the gym. A couple of young trainers were waiting nearby.

"What are you waiting for?" Says a voice, I turn around and there's some guy standing by the gym wall. He has grey hair, glasses and is reading a newspaper casually. "If you want to challenge the leader you're going to need to prove yourself worthy. Beat those trainers and you can battle Roxanne. Be careful, they all have rock type Pokémon, fire type, bug type and flying type are weak against them, try getting a water type or a grass type to battle with" I nodded with agreement. Then I looked back at the trainers.

"They don't look so tough." So I approached one.

"Hi, I'm Dixie, I want to battle Roxanne, but I've got to battle you first right?" The trainer grinned.

"There's no way you can defeat me! Let's battle!" And so it began, we battled the three trainers' one after the other. It was surprisingly simple, Belo was much faster than those rock types, plus we had a type advantage. We were able to quickly take down all of the gym trainers fairly easy.

"Well, that was quick." It was the guy from the entrance. He was sitting in the stands of the much larger battle field that stood on a slightly raised platform. "How did you…." I said, shocked by his appearance here.

"What? I love a good battle!" He said with a shrug.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym!" Said the women standing on the field, she grinned happily at my arrival. "You defeated my students very quickly, so I assume you are quite strong." She was tall, had dark brown hair, it was looped into two long pig tails by a large red ribbon. Her outfit was blue with a white collar and red tie. She even had red leggings. "I assume you're here for your first gym battle?" I nodded and stepped up onto the other side of the arena.

"How many Pokémon?" I looked at her confused.

"It's a new thing we do, make sure it's fair. You can use between 2 and six Pokémon, however, so can I. That way if I have two Pokémon and you have six, you can't overwhelm me with sheer numbers." Seemed fair, "What if I only have one Pokémon?" She shrugged, if you think it can single-handedly take down two of mine then you're welcomed to try. Could Belo take down two Gym-Pokémon? Is that too much to ask?

"What do you think?" I asked. He chirped and jumped up and down. I could feel the anticipation bursting from him.

"Looks like we've got a deal."

"The battle between Gym leader Roxanne and Challenger Dixie from Petalburg City will now be under way. First person to lose both their Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Belo!" I called throwing his Pokeball out into the field. "ROOM!" He replied, staring at Roxanne with his intimidating scowl.

"Geodude, I choose you!" I had seen plenty of those from the Gym trainers, so I thought I could handle it with ease.

Boy was I wrong. This geodude was on a whole different level. Its speed was surprisingly good from such a heavy Pokémon.

"Roll out!" Roxanne commanded for the third time. It spun towards us but Belo managed to dodge it.

"Stunspore!" I commanded, even though I was hesitant about that move, it was our best shot. The true purpose in using rollout is to gain momentum and to build a large amount of power. If someone interrupted that cycle with, say, a stun spore, I would neutralize the threat.

The yellow particles hit the rock type right in its face. It stopped it's attack and recoiled with shock. "Geodude! Fight it! Roll out!" The geodude hesitated, you can't just shake off stun spore, it clings to your skin. "Quickly! Absorb!" Belo, as quick as a serviper, attached its vines to the back of the distracted Pokémon, draining most of its energy. "Geodude! Get out of there! Rock Throw!" The geodude launched a rock at Belo, interrupting his attack; instead he dodged the attack and put some distance between himself and his opponent.

_Smart, Ok…what to do... _I thought.

"Roll out!" Roxanne called. The Geodude was heading towards Belo.

"Leech Seed in front!" I ordered, the seeds landed in the geodude's path so he couldn't see it, when he rolled over them they attached and slowed his roll with their vines. _Good, the seeds won't last, but at least it buys us some time. I need some big move to knock him out... _

"Belo use tackle when it passes by." The Geodude passed by a rock Belo was hiding behind and Belo jumped over it and knocked his opponent off balance.

"Absorb! " His vines attached themselves to Geodude and took the last of his energy, so by the time the first match had ended; Belo was back to full strength. Roxanne recalled the fainted Pokémon,

"You've trained him very well. However, how can you handle him!" She tossed her pokeball into the air and a weird blue pokemon appeared. It had dark eyes and a big red nose.

"Nosepass!" It said. I had read about those, they were very rare Pokémon.

"Ok Belo, start us off with Leech seed." I ordered cautiously. They had seen our battleing style so they might have an advantage.

"Nosepass, block it with rock throw."

As the seeds came towards Nosepass, he levitated rocks to intercept the seeds, this was going to be a tough battle. We needed a plan, fast.

"Belo." I said. He understood, he started running at the Nosepass.

"Sandstorm!" The Gym leader ordered. The sand and wind hit Belo hard, sending him flying back where he hit a rock. I hated seeing him in pain, but that attack allowed me to see how we could beat him. "Belo, Stunspore and close your eyes!" He nodded and let the particles fly through the storm.

"Paaass!" it cried as it hit the rock type.

"Nosepass! Thunderwave!" electricity was shot towards Belo.

"Open your eyes and dodge!" However the attack also hit it's mark, now both of their Pokémon were paralyzed. This was going to be interesting.

"Leech seed!" I called. He winced due to paralysis but was able to attack.

"Rock Throw!" Roxanne called. The attacks collided in the same way they had earlier, however Belo used this opportunity to get close to the rock type.

"Absorb!" His green vines attached to the rock type, he cried out in pain. He was about to lash out but seized due to the spores.

"Absorb once more." However, he didn't use absorb, it looked stronger.

"Your Shroomish learned Mega Drain!" Roxanne said in amazement. She was a gym leader, they were supposed to help their opponents learn and to test them as well.

"Wow! Shroomish use Mega drain!" That was all Nosepass could take as it fell forward in a faint.

"Oh my gosh! I won!"

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish, Lv. 16**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I got 31 views TODAY! I think that's pretty cool, so as a reward for brightening up my day, here's the next Chapter!**

**Also, I'd like to thank ****Marvelcomicsruledaworld ****for another review! That also made my day! Here's an answer to your question:**

**No, Belo will not be her only Pokémon. However, it may take some time before she catches another. I'm doing this based off an actual run of the game, so I'm only catching native Pokémon. Also, I'm limiting my Pokémon so I need to wait till I can actually encounter another one of my chosen types. (See Ch. 1 A/N)**

**I also forgot to thank my newest follower, shadowmwape. I meant to mention it earlier but kept forgetting! Well, thanks for all of your wonderful support! **

**~Luna~**


	8. Chapter 7 Route 116 & Rusturf Tunnel

**Chapter 7**

**Route 116 & Rusturf Tunnel**

I stared at the silver badge in my hand as I sat in the lobby of the Pokémon center, Belo was exhausted so I was waiting for Nurse Joy to heal him. I reached into my bag to find a place to put it when my hand found a paper envelope. Maxwell gave it to me! I had forgotten to open it! Excited, I tore it open to see its contents.

**_You are officially invited to this year's Battle Ball in Devon Corporation Mansion, Please dress formal, yet comfortable enough to participate in the main event, a Pokémon battles. If you have been training for under a year you may qualify for the party's tournament. _**

**_Your host, President Stanley Stone_**

An address was attached. The formality and importance the invite conveyed freaked me out. Should I go? There must be some really amazing trainers, not the little abandoned girl from Petalburg city.

"Room!" Belo growled. He had suddenly appeared at my feet. A Nurse Joy was behind him. "Your Belo was determined to get back to you, he hopped out of his poke ball and ran away from the other nurses." She said with a smile. I picked up the little guy. "I apologize if he was any trouble." I told her, and picked up the poke ball from the counter. We headed upstairs to our room and I told Belo what the envelope said.

"So should we do it?" I said plopping down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Shroo!" He said hopping up and down. I was about to respond when I heard a shout outside of the center. Pulling down the blinds I take a peek and try to see what's going on.

Maxwell was running away from a group of guys dressed the same way as the first Team Terra Grunt. H looked absolutely terrified.

"Belo! Up for a little battle to save a new friend?" I didn't even need to ask. We bolted out the door of both our room and the Pokémon center.

The screams and shouts led us to the outer part of the city. Maxwell was lying in a heap next to the city's outer fence. "Hey!" I exclaimed when I saw him. He looked tired and was pretty beaten up. He also looked barley conscious. "Dixie?" He gasped. I nod and help him to his feet. "Was it Team Terra? Are they the ones that did this to you?" Maxwell nods.

"They took all of the important research papers I was carrying! Please! You have to get them back!" He exclaimed.

"Sure! Just wait here and call the cops, you're in no condition to go run and chase bad guys." I tell him. He looks disappointed but doesn't disagree.

Ok, so which way could the thief go? North of the city were some steep clifs so that was out. "Let's try East. I think that it leads to Rusturf tunnel." I told my partner before we were off on our search. It took longer than I would have liked to get to the tunnel, we had to search through Route 116 to make sure they weren't hiding in plain sight. We were forced to battle some wild pokemon, however we made no significant improvement as a result of those battles. It was pretty bleak, until I heard a sound. It was a yell of alarm and distress. Knowing we had to check it out, I sent Belo ahead as I trailed behind slightly, he had better hearing so he would be more reliable than listening to my own ears.. By following in the direction of the voice we arrived at the entrance of the tunnel. An older man was sobbing.

"What's wrong sir?" I asked. Belo nudged his knee gently.

"A man…stole PJ." He said.

"PJ? Who's PJ?" I asked, the man took out a picture. "Peeko Jr. or PJ, He's my faithful Peeko's son! I couldn't do anything to help!" I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, was he dressed in all green?" I asked. Even if he wasn't I'd still go through and rescue this man's pokemon. Judging by the picture, a small wingull. The larger bird in the picture was a Peliper.

"How did you know that?" He exclaimed.

"I'll explain when I get back, I'm going after him." I told the man and ran into the tunnel.

"Stupid Wingull! Use Fly!" Cried an angry voice.

"Gull?" chirped a bird Pokémon in confusion. We hid behind a rock to watch the scene before reacting.

"Come on! Wingull! Why won't you listen to me?" He yelled. The grunt raised his arm to strike the tiny bird. I had to act.

"PJ! Dodge! Belo block the blow." The Wingull responded to the call since I used its name and flew out of the way. Belo jumped forward and met the blow, which did little to no damage. It startled the grunt instead.

"What? Who are you?" He exclaimed, jumping back towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel had collapsed a couple years ago and was on its way to recovery.

"I'm a friend of PJ here and of Maxwell, the guy you beat up! Give me back his stuff!" I yelled angrily.

"MISH!" Belo said mimicking my anger. The grunt looked at me nervously.

"Admin Kay is going to get so mad at me. I wasn't supposed to get caught, how was I supposed to know that this tunnel had collapsed? AGAIN?" He said to himself.

"The news? Don't you watch VULPIX? Or PNN?" I said to the grunt. "Anyway, that's not important; give me back the things you've stolen!" I say. I completely expected what happened next; the grunt challenged me to a battle.

"Go! Poocheyena." He exclaimed, I sighed. Don't these guys have any more pokemon? They should call themselves 'Team Poocheyena!'

"Belo! Let's teach him not to mess with us! Absorb!" I said. I wasn't interested in setting up for victory with a stun spore or a leech seed, Belo was strong. He ran up to his opponent and used his absorb to do a lot of damage. By the time they separated, the poocheyena was out of breath and on quivering knees.

"Poocheyena! Use bite." The black wolf ran at Belo, it's mouth in a snarl. I wasn't planning on letting Belo get hurt.

"Belo! Tackle!" He rammed into his opponent before he could even land his blow.

"Mish!" He said in victory. The poocheyena was recalled to his pokeball. "So? Are you going to give back the stolen goods?" I asked. The grunt grimaced, and threw a folder at my feet. "Take the stupid papers, Team Terra doesn't need it! We already have all the information we need! But you will regret this day!" He yelled before charging towards me. He moved past Belo and pushed me into a wall before fleeing.

_Well that wasn't very nice_, I thought to myself before getting back up. I heard shouting from outside; I gave Belo a worried look. Sure I had beaten him at a Pokémon battle, but in a real fight… I could always use Belo to defend myself, but it was looked down upon to use a Pokemon to attack a human.

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish, Lv. 16**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been out of town.**

**Chapters will continue from now on. **

******Marvelcomicsruledaworld: I was actually worried about making Belo too strong, thank you for your advise.**

**~Luna~**


	9. Chapter 8 Rematch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, do you? I own Dixie and other OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Rematch!**

I took a deep breath and proceeded outside, that is, until I ran right into the old man from outside the cave. "I'm so sorry!" I said, but the man ignored my apology.

"PJ!" He called. The wingull was perched on a led near the top of the tunnel. Once it heard its trainer's call it flew down to greet the older man. He held the little bird for a moment before.

"Thank you so much for saving PJ!" He exclaimed and embraced me in a big hug. It was awkward.

"Mish! Mish!" Belo exclaimed he looked annoyed. PJ's trainer was completely oblivious.

"My name is Captain Briney, I live off the Petalburg Coast." He said.

"I'm Dixie, I just started my journey." I look down at the annoyed grass type at my feet. "This is Belo." I say and pick him up into my arms. "Anyway, I've got to get going." I say and walk back to Rustburo.

I woke up in a Pokémon Center bedroom. I didn't see the marks I made in the ceiling when I was nine. The faded pink walls were replaced by bright yellow walls. The room I had spent so much time in was back at Petalburg.

I was in Rustburo City, one of the biggest cities in the region. I had the Rustburo City Gym badge. I even had a dependable Pokémon fast asleep at the foot of my bed. I knew that I could face anything! So we got up.

"Ok Belo, we have a couple days to kill, what do you want to do today?" I asked him as we wondered around the city. People filled the streets, nothing like the empty streets of Petalburg. It got so crowded that I had to return Belo to his pokeball. The life of this city filled me with a sense of awe and excitement. It was incredible. I turned around and suddenly ran straight into someone.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. I recognized her voice instantly.

"Scarlet Birch?" I asked rubbing my sore head.

"Dixie….What was your last name again?" She said in a cocky tone. "Oh that's right, I don't really care!" She said running her fingers through her white hair, "If you can excuse me, I have a gym battle to win." She started to walk away, but I couldn't help but grin. I was a step ahead of this arrogant girl. Scarlet caught my look.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"You want a gym badge like this?" I asked flashing her a peek at mine. That set her off.

"I guess the gym leader is weaker than I thought." She said. I could see an idea come to her.

"Since we're both looking to enter the league, how about a little rematch for our first battle? You're Mushroom against my Amber?" She asked. I hesitated slightly, after all, it was a fire type and whether I liked it or not, it had the ability to learn fire type and flying type attacks such as peck. Scarlet saw my hesitation.

"Where did that attitude go after it left Littleroot?" She taunted. "Back home because you know you don't have what it takes to be a trainer." She continued.

"No. It went to figure out how _easily_ we're going to defeat you!" I snapped. Scarlet grinned happily.

"Ha. We'll find out just who defeats who, now come on." She said leading me out of Rustburo. I gave her a strange look. "We can't have our battle here in the idle of the street, there's an empty area just outside of the city, still up for the battle?" She asked with face concern.

"Of course." I said and followed her until we reached the area she described. We turned to each other, she clutched her poke ball and I held Belo's.

Neither of wanted to make the first move, a single thought occurred to me. _Is this what it's like to have a rival? _I could see her grin with excitement. We threw out our Pokeballs at the exact same moment. They flashed a beautiful white light before each Pokémon emerged.

Belo had on his serious look as he waited for an order. Amber the Torchic looked like she had definitely grown stronger, she wasn't off balance, or fragile looking as she had just days ago. She looked confident and quick. This was not going to be a one sided battle. Scarlet looked like she was analyzing Belo just like I was Amber. I wondered what she saw in him.

"Tackle!" We called at the same moment. Both Pokémon rammed into each other, not wanting to give way to the other however, Belo's greater mass gave him the advantage. He was able to send his opponent back a few steps.

"Ember!" Called out Scarlet. Just what I was afraid of.

"Dodge it!" I said, fearing the red hot flames that could really hurt Belo. Like usual he was fast, just not fast enough this time. A couple of the red projectiles hit him in the side. I could tell by the pain on his face that it had done a lot of damage.

"Shake it off and get close to her!" I called out. I wanted to recover some health from the little chic. However that was another mistake. Scarlet curled her lips into a smirk before calling her next attack.

"Peck." The little bird's beak turned white with power and she stabbed Belo's face relentlessly with the move. He didn't need to be told to get out of that situation. Belo was battered and bruised yet Amber looked like she was just getting started.

"Belo, can you still go on?" I asked gently. He let out a shrill cry and started charging straight at the bird. "Alright. Stunspore!" I called out. The yellow powder shot from Belo and fell on Amber like a golden cloud over the field. When the dust settled itself onto the ground, I admired it's results.

Amber was quivering as the paralysis sunk in. Maybe we could pull this battle around. As long as she couldn't use Fire or flying type attacks we could win this! We actually still have a shot! We-

Scarlet's grin hadn't faded one bit. She was up to something. I had to finish this now. "Belo get close and use Mega Drain!" I shouted. Even though he had taken massive damage, my little Shroomish was still light on his feet. It took a matter of seconds before Belo could get close enough to use his move.

"Go ahead." She said, her voice cool and calm. I see something pop out from the underneath of the torchic's wing. My blood runs cold.

"Oh no." I whisper under my breath, I recognize the object. A tiny red cheri berry. They were famous for their spicy taste, and their ability to spontaneously cure paralysis. Just like right now. The bird ate the berry and then turned towards a surprised Belo.

"Finish this." She shouted. "Ember!" neither of us expected her to do that. Neither of us expected her to move so quickly. Neither of us expected Belo to get hit close range by a face full of embers. Neither of us expected to lose.

* * *

_**Current Party**_

_**Belo, Shroomish Lv. 16**_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**My last update was an utter fail. Plain and simple. I _skipped_ a chapter! Sorry for you confused readers. I caught it, and had to rename sooo many of my docs, but yeah this is the real Chapter 8. Sorry!**

**On another note, if you want to see your OC, go to my Bio and send me a PM. **

**Also this chapter was inspired by the optional Rival battle available only in Emerald Version. Personally I'm playing Ruby but I thought this would be better for the story.**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**~Luna~**


	10. Chapter 9 Rustburo City Pokemon Center

**Chapter 9**

**Rustboro City Pokémon Center**

After my humiliating defeat, I rushed my exhausted and fainted pokemon center to be healed. To be honest, I didn't want to stick around and be mocked by Scarlet. She had won, I had lost, and I wanted to leave it at that. I did however give her the prize money that she was owed. I gave her about 500 dollars. I didn't realize just how much losing hurts, both financially, mentally, I looked down at my fainted Belo in his poke ball, and physically.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal my Shroomish?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. She nodded and said that she'd call me when he was ready.

I sat down in a corner of the center looking at my hands. _It was my fault we had lost. I should have known better than to send him in for a close range attack. And that berry! She had the perfect berry for countering our Stun Spore!_ I thought. She must have prepared for our battle, I know I will for next time. We're going to train so hard that no one will beat us! I said to myself.

Waiting for an injured Pokémon is the most nerve racking thing you could ever experience. You don't know what's happening in the back room so you don't know whether to be calm or to start freaking out. You have no idea how close you are to being done, nor what you should do in the meantime to calm your nerves. The happy smile on the Nurse's face just makes you want to scream. But I didn't. I just rummaged through my bag organizing it's messiness. How is it that I've been on my journey, what, 3 days and my bag looks like a Slaking got a hold of it?

Anyway as I was organizing it, my hand fell on the invitation to the party. _I bet we'll get a lot of experience there. _I thought to myself, before putting it in my wallet.

The black little case held my most important things, money, trainer card, note from my mother, and a photo. I grinned when I saw it. It had been taken when I was 10 with my best and only friend Joy. She had her nurse's uniform on for the first time, and I had my trainer gear on. It was taken by her mother and I was told to keep it with me so I wouldn't forget them. I kept it in my wallet since then, even though I had to return home right after.

"Oh my gosh! I have to call Joy!" I exclaimed. I didn't care that other trainers were giving me weird looks. Leaping from my seat, I ran towards an empty phone and gave my home town a ring.

The screen blinked on to Joy's smiling face. She looked shocked by my call. "Dixie!" She exclaimed before clamping her mouth shut and looking around nervously. She looked on end.

"What's wrong Joy?" I asked.

"This is the Petalburg Pokemon Center, how may I direct your call." She said a bit louder than needed, she bent low and spoke words barely above a whisper.

"They're looking for you."

"What?Who?" I asked in astonishment.

"This morning Martha hired a team of trainers to find you and send you home." She replied, and then she sat up straight. "It may take a moment to look for that trainer please stay on the line." She said

"There is one that watches the center nonstop in case you come back. He's insanely strong." She added. Why was this happening?

"No matter what, do not come back to Petalburg City! If you do you won't be able to continue on your journey! They'll take away your badges, Pokémon and money and you'll be trapped here forever!" she said a little too loudly. "Be careful D." She said quietly.

"I will. Do you have any idea why she's doing this?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'm trying to find out, but don't worry, it'll all blow over." She said with a smile. Even though we both knew it wouldn't.

I briefly told her about my journey and the party. She seemed really happy for me and demanded that I tell her all about it later. We hung up on a happy note, excluding the fact that I wouldn't be able to call her too often or they would get suspicious. I sighed with annoyance, neither of us needed this.

"Dixie Martin, your Shroomish is ready." Called the automatic voice of the Pokémon center. The center was incredibly full today, several trays sat next to one another filled with a variety of pokemon and poke balls. I picked up the lone pokeball in my tray.

"Are you entering the Battle Ball?" Asked the Nurse at the counter. I nodded. "It's not for a few days so we'll be staying until then. "Not a problem, however with the amount of trainers still coming in, we may have to room another trainer with you." That wouldn't be a problem. So I took Belo and headed back to our room for a bit. We had work to do.

"Knock knock!" said a voice outside my door. I looked up from my book. I had found a book on strategies to counter type disadvantages. "Coming! You must be who I'm rooming wit-" I said as I opened the door. My heart stopped.

"We meet again." I said, my voice flat with annoyance. She had a shocked look on her face and then irritation.

"Scarlet." I said. My roommate was Scarlet, could thing _possibly_ get any worse?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_The trainer sat at her desk calmly, watching as her printed erupted to life and started printing out dozens of papers. All focusing on her next target. She was a bounty hunter after all, whether it be rotten crooks, rare pokemon or a run away brat, she would hunt them down and bring them home. _

_She scanned the paper. a run away brat. However, the price was larger than expected. _

_Her lips curled evilly. __This would be easy. She tasted her target's name and said it aloud._

_"Dixie Martin"_

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**____****Belo, Shroomish Lv. 16**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know some of you have read this chapter before, I had my numbers wrong and had it as chapter 8 for about a day. So re-read it if you got confused the first time. Also I added the last little bit so if you skipped over the chapter, you might want to scroll back up to see it. Just saying.**

**I'd also want to know if anyone other than Marvelcomicsruledaworld is reviewing, not that I don't appreciate your support! Trust me! it makes my day. I just like to know the names behind the numbers. So please Review!**

**I won't often post in another's perspective, but sometimes it just fits the mood. Like now. Let me know what you think of her, how you imagine her etc. **

**~Luna~**


	11. Chapter 10 Training & Preperation

**Chapter 10**

**Training & Preparation:**

We sat on our own respective beds watching each other intently. I had my book in my hand with Belo eating beneath me. Scarlet was watching me closely as she prepared Amber's food. I notice the extra cheri berry she put on top just to rub her victory in my face.

"How was your Gym match?" I asked. Her fist tightening was all I needed to see for me to know the truth. "I didn't have enough pokemon, but I tried it anyway. I couldn't get past her Geodude." She admitted. I understood. "Don't worry; you'll get her next time." I said trying to make the best out of the awkward situation.

"Trying to come up with a way to beat us?" She asked beckoning towards the book. "Well, all fire types but yeah." I expected for her to say something like _HA. Read all the books in the world and you wouldn't beat us! _But instead, she nodded and wished me luck. "Anyway, you have a while to go before you're really going to need to counter a fire type. I think you face a lot up in Lavaridge Town and the area around it." I nodded remembering that from school. "I'm actually preparing for a tournament at the end of the week. I'm worried that we might face an opponent with a fire type pokemon." I told her. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Just one before an idea sprung into my my head, and by the look of Scarlet's face, one sprung up into her mind too.

"You can train against Amber and I to try out how to counter a fire type." She said.

"I won the badge, I can give you pointers and be your opponent." I added. I realized that would mean I needed that spoiled brat to get stronger. Glaring, I recognized that she was thinking the same thing.

"Training partners." She said.

"Nothing more." I added.

"After we finish, we never speak of this again." She said.

"And next time we meet, we have another battle." I finished. I outstretched my hand "Let's shake on it." A weird partnership was born.

* * *

"Ok, the thing about fire types is that the points of their moves are to burn." She explained. "Whether it be, a tree, the ground or your pokemon." That didn't sound good. "Most moves are about power." She explained. "You have to match it." I nodded. "Ok. Let's give it a shot."

"Amber Ember!"

"Belo! Leech seed." The fire type move surpassed us in power and caused Belo to hop away. We had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Geodude is a rock and ground type pokemon. Torchic is a fire type, you're at a huge disadvantage." I told her. She gave me an irritated look. "So either your torchic needs to evolve," I started. "And get a fighting type subtype."

Scarlet interrupted. "Evolution should be a gradual process not something forced to happen." I nodded in agreement.

"Or. You should catch another Pokémon, preferably a water or grass type Pokémon." I said quickly. I saw an idea glimmer in her eyes. "I know the perfect one." She said. "Come on, let's go get it." We bolted towards a nearby route.

* * *

_3 days later…_

"You taught me a lot about fire types." I told Scarlet on our way to the Gym.

"Your welcome, and thanks for your advice about my newly caught pokemon." She said stroking the pokeball lightly. It had taken us_ hours_ to find it.

"He's going to wipe the floor with Geodude!" I added enthusiastically.

"I feel bad for whatever fire type you have to face!" She said with a giggle.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come support you during your Gym battle?" I asked again. She shook her head.

"You need to get ready for your party, I'll be back just when you need to leave. Good luck," She said. We were right in front of the gym. "I'm glad we got roomed together, you're not so bad." She said and entered the glass double doors.

"Neither are you." I said quietly before heading back to our room. I had a tournament to win.

* * *

_**Current Party **_

_**Belo, Shroomish Lv. 18**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry or the short, filler, chapter, but the next one will be very long.**

**I'm going to start going off the game plot here for a bit. Let me know if you like it.**

**Reviews make me post more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 11 Devon Corp Part 1

**Chapter 11**

**Devon Corp.**

After returning to our room, I needed to get ready to attend the Battle Ball at Devon Corp, I got dressed in my dress.

It seemed right; after all it was fancy enough to attend the party while comfortable enough to battle with. It was a light purple dress with long sleeves and a dark purple collar and bow at the waist. It looked pretty cute on me. I even bought a sunhat with a bit of the prize money from my Gym match.

I turned to my partner Pokémon who looked at me with contempt. "Don't you dare try to get near me with that look in your eyes?" He seemed to say, sure enough I had that cute little bow tie for him to wear and a little hat. However, he refused to cooperate! No matter what I did he refused. After trapping, forcing, pleading, begging, bribing the little mushroom, I managed to get the little black bowtie and the hat on. He grumbled a bit but didn't take it off.

Then we were off.

When we arrived I saw tons of people! All were trainers, they had poke balls disguised as various accessories or had one. One lady had poke ball earrings, another as a necklace. A young man even had his own Pokémon out at his side. A Zigzagoon. "See, I bet he didn't mind the bow tie."I teased, Belo grimaced. "I'm kidding!" I continued to walk around the ballroom.

"Dixie! Oh Dixie!" I turn around and see the guy who invited me, an average guy with dark brown brown hair, dressed in his usual green tux.

"Maxwell!" I exclaimed. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Of course! Thanks to you, after you returned my work to me I was able to fully recover without worry. Anyway, how are you? I'm so glad you came! Thank goodness, this is my boss, President Stone." He was an older man with a dark brown suit and glasses.

"It's nice to meet a young lady who has been such a help to my assistant here," Said the man. "It's my pleasure." I responded sincerely, shaking the man's hand. "This is my partner Belo." I introduced, showing him the little guy.

"Yes, yes, I heard lots about your charming Pokémon. So you will be entering the tournament tonight? Hoping to win the prize?" He asked.

"What prize?" I replied. Maxwell looked like I had grown a second head. "How do you not know? Young trainers travel from all over to compete! The prize is spectacular!" He exclaimed. His boss put a hand on his shoulder, "Now now, it's good to see young people entering a tournament with no regards to what they will win." I blushed, I had just wanted to compete to get us both some experience, I had completely forgotten about _what_ I would be winning.

I heard someone yell something in the background, but my attention was focused on the President as he explained the prize.

"A sponsorship. The winner of the tournament will be sponsored by Devon Corp. Complete access to all of our technology, research, and funding throughout your training career. " He said. I looked at him a bit confused. Maxwell clarified.

"When you catch your seventh Pokemon, it goes to Professor Birch right?" I nodded "Instead it would come here. Our whole research team would be on the job of not only taking care of it, but making sure its growing appropriately, see how long it'll be till evolution, see if behavior means the possibility of learning a new move, etc. Also you can ask any sort of question to our team of researchers and they will answer it to the best of their abilities." This seemed amazing. "People who are sponsored always end up doing great things."

"Room! Room!" Belo cried out, suddenly a man took me by my sholders and spun me around to face them, it took me by complete surprise.

"Annab-" He gasped. I could see disappointment in his eyes when he took a closer look. "Excuse me, my mistake. You look like someone...I used to know...I apologize for my rudeness." He reached out his hand. "My name is Steven." I shake his hand as well. He was about 35 years old, had silverfish blue hair and light grey eyes. Something seemed…familiar about him.

"I'm Dixie." I reply, ignoring my own uneasy feeling. "I'm sorry I'm not this Anna person."

"Steven!" said the President, completely oblivious to the situation. "How are you my boy?" He says. "Came to see who the next to be sponsored is?"

The man nodded. "This is Dixie, the young lady who rescued Maxwell from team Terra." Steven looked at me uneasily.

"All trainers competing today please select a number!" I looked over and saw a mass of trainers picking up sheets of paper. "That's our cue." I say before making my way through the crowd in haste and picked up a number. 21.

"Everyone, take your designated seats" I saw The President, Maxwell and Steven sit in one of the audience tables, the closest one to the stage. I sat in a farther table in a seat marked 21. Belo sat on my lap.

"Now for those who don't know how this works, let me explain" said the announcer.

"Like anyone would be stupid enough to not study the rules first," A girl next to me whispered. I blushed, as I had no idea. What if it was a two-on-two battle? I only had Belo.

"Each trainer is only allowed one pokemon during the entire contest. Healing machines are present next to the buffet." The announcer said.

"You will be paired up with an opponent through random drawls. Winner will proceed to the next round. You may stay and watch the battles even if you loose." He started calling out numbers.

20 and 18 went first. A Zigzaggon (Possibly the one with the bow tie when we arrived.) and a Mudkip battled, the mudkip won. After eventually hitting it's opponent with a completed bide attack.

I watched the each battle intently, numbers 15 and 6, a Scarmory and Machop . The battle was terrifyingly fast, I swore I would catch this steel-flying type someday. Especially when it knocked out it's opponent with a well-timed wing attack.

"Numer 21 and 12 come to the stage." I jumped in excitement. "What are your names?" The referee asked.

"Dixie Martin." I replied.

"Markus Long" Said my opponent. Then we each sent out our pokemon.

"Go Belo!" Belo leapt from my side and onto the field, he quickly shed his bow tie. "Ah Belo..." I sighed. He simply grinned. I could hear people chuckling in the background.

"Go! Barbroach!" Marcus said. That was an odd choice...A ground and water type against a grass type? Oh well, maybe he was like me and only had one pokemon.

Then the guy exclaimed. "Ha ha! electric type attacks don't work on me! I'm invincible!" I looked at him and shrugged. "If you say so." I let him have the first move. "Magnitude!" The fish shook the ground, tables and chairs started rattling beneath its force but Belo barely looked bothered.

"Leech seed!" I exclaimed. He hit the fish with his seeds easily. It cultivated in pain.

"What?" the boy exclaimed.

"Now stun spore!" The boy looked stunned himself but eventually came up with a command.

"Water gun!" Belo, who had not yet released its spores, looked at me expectantly, so I delivered.

"Side step then shoot!" Belo's speed had increased during our training. He dodged with grace and shot the yellow dust. It hit the water type perfectly; it really showed how our aim had improved as well.

"Finish it, double tackle and absorb!" I exclaimed. Belo ran up close to Barbroach and hit it with a tackle. He waited until it was up again before appearing on his opposite side to deliver another tackle. Once it was breathing heavy, it used its green vines to suck up its remaining energy.

"Barbroach!" The boy exclaimed, picking up its injured pokemon.

"Number 21 moves on!"

I watched the next 12 battles carefully, writing down the victors on a napkin, and the Pokémon, trying to determine who I wanted to fight next. I made sure to pay even closer attention to fire types. I looked around; expecting others to be doing the same but it seemed no one was. Looking up, I saw a pair of grey eyes watching me. They belonged to Steven.

I was relieved to know only 2 flying types and one fire type was in the competition. Many were normal types or water types. I guess they were training for the Rustburo Gym. I however, had chosen to already have battled the Gym.

"Round two first battle will be number 15 and 20."He announced. They were the first two winners, so would that mean it was in that order? I looked on my paper. A Poocheyena had taken down a Ralts right after my own battle. _Good, no type advantage_. I leaned down and whispered to Belo.

"I think our next battle will be against a Poocheyena, think you can take it?" His grin was all I needed.

We turned back to the battle.

"Mudkip! Dodge it!" Exclaimed the trainer. The mudkip seemed as fast as Belo.

"Skarmory! Swift!" Stars pelted the little guy.

"Hold steady!" He said. I could feel the determination from both trainer and pokemon. "Finish this! Peck!" The Skarmory trainer called out. As the bird dived in close I saw people slump in their seats. They thought it was over. I could tell that it was not. That trainer looked awfully confident.

"That little fish is as good as dead." That girl whispered to me. "If it was my battle I wouldn't have let the Skarmory get a hit on me." She boasted. "I'm going to win the whole thing!" I tried to ignore her.

"Rock tomb!" He called seconds before impact. The mudkip's eyes started to grow and formed rocks out of thin air and smashed them on the bird Pokemon. It was trapped. "Once more." Another barrage of rocks hit the steel type, knocking it out. I could see trainers amazed at this turn in events. Especially the girl.

"I wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trick." She said next. I rolled my eyes.

I took a couple notes about the mudkip and then stuffed the napkin in the fold of my dress. I was probably up next, but until then I just wanted to push that girl off her imaginary pedestal. "That Plusle you have is good, but your moves are basic, and there is no way you can beat that Numel your up against next." I told her. She was stunned, but I hoped I would be called up before she had a chance to respond.

The announcer didn't disappoint. When we went up, I knew I had found a perfect way to prepare for battles today, but why? Why had they made them in order?

"Go! Fang!" Called the female poocheyena trainer.

"Belo!" My grass type was ready. "Leech seed." He was about to shoot the projectile when the opposing trainer said.

"Oh no you don't. Fang, sand attack." It hit its mark. Belo's face was. Overed in sand. It was obvious that he couldn't see, but he wasn't in any pain like the last time we got hit by that move..

"Bite!" I had to think quick.

"Belo calm down, twirl and use stunspore." The spores covered him like a protective cloud. When the dog ran into it, it shrieked in pain. "Turn to your left and use absorb!" We were in sync. I could tell because it hit.

"Poo!" It cried out. "Use tackle!" Cried its trainer.

"You too Belo! Follow its cries!" Belo waited a moment, listening before striking, but when he went for it, his aim was dead on. The bite pokemon went skidding back.

Belo was starting to get the sand out but my opponent noticed, and ordered another sand attack. What did she think that would accomplish?

"Belo, don't worry I have your back. Run straight."

"Bite it Fang!"

"Stop and use leech seed on your left." He hit the little mini wolf. It twitched in pain. "Finish it! Absorb!" He ran right into it and touched the pokemon with its vines, sucking in the energy. The poocheyena fainted instantly.

"Number 21 moves on!"

I ran onto the field and pulled Belo into my arms, gently rubbing the sand out of his eyes. I planned on winning this whole thing, but first...I had to get past that mudkip!

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_She entered the lab quickly and quietly, seemingly invisible to the common passerby. Here was where all the typical trainers would come at some point early in their adventure. Professor Birch's Laboratory. Plus, she wanted more of the girl's records. Something seemed off, like a broken link or a missing portion. All the information she received from her client was practically worthless. She had called her source for more information, but received no answer, so she had found other ways._

_As she crept around the lab, she could hear the unmistakable sound of sleeping Pokémon. It would have made an impression on her, maybe of guilt, if she wasn't what she was. She couldn't care less about these creatures. They weren't her pokemon, they weren't her friends so they may have well been nonexistent for all she cared._

_All she wanted was information. So she silently turned on the computer, broke through the professor's mediocre security and typed in the girl's name._

_Dixie Martin_

_And waited for the information to load. The information she needed to find her._

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish Lv. 18_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A lot of important stuff is happening in these chapters, introducing characters, Pokémon, etc. Let me know if I'm pulling off writing a tournament. It's only two chapters long but it effects the rest of the fic. Let me know how you like it. I was planning on including OCs in these two chapters but I received none so I made up some random characters up. **

**Do you guys like when I switch POV? I've been debating whether to include some parts in Pokémon point of view? Tell me what you think.**

**Please Review so I know people are actually reading this.**

**~Luna~**


	13. Chapter 12 Devon Corp Part 2

**Chapter 12**

**Devon Corp Part 2**

The battles raged on, I continued jotting down notes about each trainer and crossing off eliminated ones. After the last round two battle, there was a short break while we all ate our food. Many of the eliminated players had left as it was a "waste of time staying". Including the girl who sat next to me. I was kind of glad; she had been so cocky and arrogant that of course she lost in the second round. When she battled a Numel.

"Hello Dixie. Is that seat taken?" Said a voice, it was Steven. I turned towards him and saw that he was carrying a plate of food. I shook my head and he took up the empty seat next to me. "I see you've been busy." He commented, beckoning to the napkin. I blushed. "I like to know what I'm up against, and try to think how I can beat it." I explained. Steven grinned. "Out of curiosity, how do you plan on beating your next opponent? He seems different then your last two. I nodded. He must have noticed the pattern too. "He used brute strength to beat his first one. Then perfect timing and type advantage for his second one. " I analyzed. "So, what are you going to do?" I smiled "Speed"

"Mudkip Go!"

"Go Belo!"

The two Pokémon stared at each other with malice. I let him go first.

"Water gun!" A jet of water was propelled at Belo.

"Dodge then tackle." He side stepped and the water fell harmlessly at his side, and then went into ram that fish.

"Now stun spore." I saw the guy grin. "intercept it with water gun!" When the water hit the cloud of yellow spores they both fell to the earth. Irritated I had to change my tactic.

"Another tackle!" He went in close but my opponent also decided to make some changes.

"Mud slap!" He hurled mud at Belo, sending him stumbling back. "Rock tomb!" He called confidently.

"Get back!" He leapt over the water quickly out of the rock's reach.

"If you want this win, you're going to have to come and get us!" I taunted. My blood was boiling with excitement.

"Muddy! Do what she says! Tackle!" I smirk. All Belo has to do is out speed him.

"Dodge!" The mudkip passed by him harmlessly.

"Don't stop until you hit him!'

"Keep dodging!" If Belo got hit the battle would be over, he would lose momentum and my plan would have failed.

"Stun spore!" I called out.

"Didn't you learn? Block it with water gun!" Again the water combined with the spores and fell harmlessly to the ground. Or so he thought.

"Finish this with a tackle!" He ordered his water type. The water type who would usually have nothing to fear from water, flinched and seized when he made contact with the stun spore infused water.

"Mud!" He cried out. It took a minute for his trainer to realize what had happened.

"Mudkip! Stay strong." I grinned.

"He's going to need much more than strength to get him out of this! Belo! Absorb!" Green vines hit the blue pokemon and absorbed his energy. It cried out in pain from the super effective blow. The tired water type fell unconscious.

I had won.

My opponent recalled his pokemon and said something softly to his fallen friend before looking up at me.

"Next time we meet let's have another battle." I nod in agreement.

"What's your name?" I ask. He had been a good opponent. He grinned this sort of sly grin that sent shivers down my spine. The good kind.

"Kai." He turned and I took a closer look at him. He was a couple inches taller than me, and I wasn't that short. His hair was dark and he had deep blue eyes. He was wearing long black pants and a white and black short sleeved jacket. Kai seemed awfully mysterious. He wasn't that bad looking if you asked me. He didn't stick around to watch the other battles and left as I watched.

After our battle I continued to watch the others intently, writing notes about each person's pokemon, moves style etc. When someone lost, I crossed out their number but left the pokemon's name. This would help me see what their opponent did wrong so I could perfect it. Steven continued to quiz me about my strategy, what I thought went wrong, and what I could do to fix it. Part of me thought that was why the battles seemed so…easy.

It took a couple of hours before it was just the four of us left. The girl with the Numel (Who I hoped I would have to face. I wanted to see if our training worked ) a Treeko and a Surskit named Lilli.

The main prize was still up for grabs. A sponsorship by Devon Corp, I really wanted to win. That's when we got paired up. Me and Treeko boy and numel girl with Lilli the surskit.

The battle with treeko was much more interesting than the other one. The surskit completely KOed Numel with a couple water type moves. I was disappointed.

Ours was based off our mutual type disadvantage. It was a battle of skill and endurance.

"Tackle!"

"Pound!" We both called simultaneously. Both attacks were equal, just like how they had been the last 3 times. Someone had to give and it wouldn't be me...or would it? An idea formed in my mind.

"Mish! Mish-mish!" Belo chirped.

"OK! Leech seed!" He shot his seeds at the opponent, who simply countered with a bullet seed. Belo got hit by them.

"Belo! Are you alright?" I called.

"Roo..." He groaned. I saw the girl grin. She saw an opening.

"Before he recovers pound!" The pound hit Belo right in the face.

"Hang in there!" I called. Suddenly I saw exactly what I expected.

"Belo! Use Tackle" he takes the grass starter by surprise.

"Get up Treeko!" The grass type doesn't move.

"Zzzzz..."

"Treeko?" He exclaimed.

"Spore, Belo's ability inflicts the opponent with a status condition when he gets hit by a physical move. For example, Pound." I had noticed that while he was a good trainer, he wasn't well informed about pokemon.

"Finish with tackle!" I exclaimed. Belo sent his opponent crashing into the wall where he fell to the ground in a fainted heap. I was declared the winner. I grabbed Belo into my arms. I was so close to winning! I could practically taste it! All that training with Scarlet paid off! I looked out and saw Steven smile. He seemed like a nice guy.

"The final battle between Dixie Martin and Emily Shale will now begin!" The announcer called. This was it, all that stood between us and victory was a surskit, an interesting opponent to be honest. It was a water type so we had an advantage, however it was also a bug type so we also had a disadvangage.

"Let's win this Lilli!" She called out! "Bubble!"

"Use leech seed!" I called out. The seeds and bubbles collided. "Tackle!" I added. The blue pokemon was shocked by the appearance of my pokemon.

"Mist." The trainer snapped. It wrapped the field in a protective blanket. Surskit was lost in the fog.

"Watch out, it's coming." I warned. I could feel the few people left on the edge of their seats, anticipation building.

"Go Lilli!" The girl cried out. It came out of nowhere and used quick attack to strike Belo before disappearing. It didn't do much damage, but it irritated the both of us. Especially when she did it again.

"Lets end this game of hide and seek." I informed Belo. "Spin with Stun spore." I hoped he understood my intentions. Just when the bug appeared for another attack, Belo spun around quickly creating a dense cloud of golden dust. Surskit crashed right into it.

"Mist prevents status conditions." The girl called out confidently, I smirked.

"Who said I wanted to paralyze you?" Panic flashed in her eyes when Belo appeared from the fog ,right. Behind. Lilli.

"Mega drain!" I ordered. I could feel the hope leave the trainers eyes as my vines attached themselves to surskit and suck out most of its energy. He pulled away with a little bit of energy remaining.

"Lilli!" She cried out. She was unable to call out an attack, her surskit just looked at her full of confusion. I decided to wrap this tournament up.

"Belo. Tackle." He slammed into the little guy and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ladys and Gentleman, the winner of this year's Devon Corp. Battle Ball is Dixie Martin!"

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish LV. 19**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone! The end of Rustburo City is within sight! I hope I didn't loose anyone with my long drawn out Tournament. Let me know if I pulled it off. I'm also debating whether to include a little bit of Belo's POV. Especially with adding other Pokémon to her party. Let me know what you think.**

**Along with my little "Meanwhile..." Parts. Are they any good?**

**Also, know that I update how ever I want, and Reviews inspire me to up date. **

**I'm currently writing _Chapter 17 _I'm 5 chapters ahead of this one. So I'm not behind schedule. If you review I will update. I have about 300 views, but only one person who reviews. So please! Tell me what I can do to make more people review. **

**Pay attention to the "Current Party" Area, it'll change pretty soon. **

_**~Luna~**_


	14. Chapter 13 Steven Stone

**Chapter 13**

**Steven Stone**

The next couple moments went by in a whirlwind of people, Pokémon and information. Maxwell and a bunch of what I assume were other employees took me from the ball room and into the main tower. They started asking me questions.

"What's your objective for your journey?" One said.

"Become the champion." I replied nervously, as they sat me in a chair.

"What other pokemon do you have?"

"Just Belo." I replied, I had returned him right after the battle, and I was glad I did, he wouldn't have been very uncomfortable here.

"What was your strategy? How long did you prepare? What's your history?" There were so many questions I couldn't answer them all. I got kind of flustered. Thankfully Mr. Stone interrupted the mayhem.

"Alright, everyone out of here, let's give her time to rest before you ask her your questions." He said, herding them from the room. I sighed with relief.

"So, what really is this sponsorship thing anyway?" I asked casually once the room was as empty as it was going to get. Actually, I got to take a look at the room for the first time. It was his office, pictures of the man in front of me with a variety of trainers accepting very important looking awards.

"I see your admiring some of our past pupils." He commented with a grin. I nod in awe. "This sponsorship allows a young trainer with a lot of talent gain the skills they'll need to be able to chase their dreams." He said.

"Some become researchers after witnessing the growth of their Pokémon along the way." He pointed to a picture of a young girl on her way to a boat as she waved to the camera. A pink floating elephant on her shoulder must be from some far off region.

"Others become successful pokemon trainers or even gym leaders." I saw a young girl with purple hair holding a grand festival trophy and a gym badge out to the camera.

"Even coordinators benefit from our services." He said finally.  
"If you want it."

"My whole life, I wanted to be a trainer, I wanted to travel the world meet all sorts of different pokemon and be the best trainer ever." I told him. "I will take any help your company will give me, with my journey, Pokémon, everything." I told him sincerely. I wasn't one of those overly proud types.

"Alright, let's get started." He said sitting behind his desk and opening his computer. He started to ask me a bunch of information to register me in their systems, along with updating my pokedex and trainer card. "You'll be able to contact us at any computer all over the region, that way you can manage your Pokémon you raise." He explained. "Also you can stay in the Devon Corp room in certain Pokémon centers." He saw my confused expression, and quickly elaborated.

"Pokemon Centers are free to the public, however they greatly appreciate financial aid from big corporations much like ours. We pay for a special room to be kept right above the regular rooms for our employees, to use." I never knew that. "Every time you go to our center, Nurse Joy will see your card and know to give you this room. It's fully stocked with clothing, food and plenty of space for even your bigger pokemon." He explained. I think I'm going to like it here. "We'll also provide you this top of the line PokeNav." He said handing me a small orange device. It was about the size of my pokedex. "It allows ou to call other devices, even those of other regions. For example, the Pokegear from Johto or the xtransceiver in Unovea" I had no idea where those regions were, but I nodded.

"Now, about your mentor." He said thinking.

"Mentor?" I asked.

"Of course! Did you think we'd just give you all of this and not provide you a teacher? Someone to show you the ropes? We find that often kids are too ambitious when they start their journeys. They think that it'll be so easy but it's not. They make mistakes. They make foolish choices. Take Team Rocket for example." He said. Team Rocket? Aren't they some evil organization in Kanto? "Most of those grunts are just kids who started off on their journeys and had no one to help get them out of trouble. We don' want that to happen to you, or any of our young trainers. So we're going to ask one of our past pupils if they'd like to accompany you for a bit." He explained, after a moment of silence, I saw he was thinking about who to give me, I saw images flashing on his screen as he scrolled.

"She's in sinnoh…He's a bit rash….." he muttered to himself.

"I'll do it." Said a voice. "I'll be Dixie's mentor." I turned around. The voice belonged to Steven.

"Steven? Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to get involved since…." He trailed off.

"This has nothing to do with that." He said sharply. "I saw Dixie battle. She's not like all of those other rash aggressive kids you help. She's got a head on her shoulders." He said. I blushed in embarrassment at the compliment. "Show him." He told me. At first I didn't know what he meant, and then it hit me.

"The napkin." He nodded, so I handed the folded paper to the elderly man. I could see him analyze it.

"I see you picked up on our little scheme." He said with a hearty laugh. "We've done that for years and no one ever picked up on it. I see why you like her Steven. Dixie Martin you're going to go places with or without our help." He said seriously. "But, I'm glad we'll get a chance to witness your growth through your journey. It's sure going to be an interesting one." I had no doubts about that.

* * *

The first time going through Petalburg Woods, I had been ecstatic. Getting my first Pokémon was an amazing experience.

The second time I had gone through, I had been filled with awe and possibility, anything was possible!

The third time, I felt like I wanted out from its claustrophobic feel, like all the bugs were on top of me. I couldn't see the sky; I couldn't see the ground under all these bushes. And the ledges! I kept stumbling on them! I just wanted out!

"We're going to have to camp out here for the night." Steven said suddenly, stopping his walk. He had been walking a little bit in front of me. My head shot up.

"What?" I said in shock.

"We can't travel at night." He said turning to me with a casual smile. "Do you have a tent? Sleeping bag?" I nodded and moved around in my bag to find them. "Set them up and I'll start a fire."

It took about 20 minutes for me to build the tent and unroll the sleeping bag. Steven had already built his own tent, set up his sleeping bag, built the fire and started making food. "That was quick." I commented.

He chuckled. "A lot of practice," He replied giving the pot filled with some sort of berry soup a stir. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Where have you traveled before?" I asked curiously.

"When I was your age I traveled all around Hoenn with my best friends." He told me.

"That sounds nice. One of them is that woman that lives in Littleroot right?" I asked.

He nodded. "You know Maria?"

"I stayed with her while in Littleroot. She's lonely lately. You should go visit her more often!" I told him, he seemed taken aback. "I'm sorry; it's none of my business." Steven shook his head.

"No, you're right. I have been a bad friend lately." He told me. "My dad says I put too much pressure on myself, but when your dad's a big shot CEO of a company like Devon, it's easy to get caught up in it all." He said.

"Wait your Mr. Stone's your son?" I asked. I had no idea. "So that means your Steven S?" I asked. He probably was a bit taken aback by my enthusiasm. "When I was five my mom arrived in Petalburg City with me. No one knew who she was, or why she was there. Just that she had me with her. She died suddenly and left me all alone in a town I didn't know." I didn't even know why my fists were clenched, I had told my story hundreds of times. For some reason this time hurt worse than usual. "The only thing she left me was the clothes on my back, and a half written note in my pocket." I pulled out my wallet and showed him the note. "I think it was addressed to you." He took the paper and held it gently. "Do you recognize the hand writing?" I asked.

Steven hesitated before replying. "No. Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "How did she…die?" His voice was hesitant, almost fearful.

"I don't know." He raised his eyebrow in confusion. So I clarified.

"The only thing people knew about her was that she was a traveler and loved me very much. They said it was obvious by how she held me; how she spoke to me, how every time she left the center she would take me with her, just to keep me in view. But that morning, no one saw her for days so Nurse Joy went up to clear the room for the next customer. Thy found me dehydrated and unconscious. I hadn't eaten in days." I told him.

"How did you know she died?" He asked. "Couldn't she have just left?" His question made sense. I got that question a lot.

"No. She didn't leave me." I said sharply. "She wouldn't have left me unless something terrible had happen. The only thing that would have kept her from me would be if she was dead!" I exclaimed a little harsher than I meant. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional" I admitted.

"No I'm sorry," He said. "That was insensitive of me. How about I talk to my dad about her, and see if we can get you some answers."

"Do you really think he'd do that? It has nothing to do with pokemon." I told him hopeful at the possibility.

"He's a sucker for a sob story." Steven replied with a laugh. "Come on. Dinners almost ready." I think it's going to be good having Steven as my mentor; after all, he made a nice Oran berry soup.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

_She sat in her home reading the information she had received. All of which implied that she was a strong bright girl, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet it was. Very out of the ordinary. Soon her phone began to ring._

"_Yes?" She said into the line._

"_This is about the Dixie Martin case." The voice responded._

"_You gave me useless information." She replied._

"_You got your own didn't you?" That would have creeped her out, if it wasn't her job to be the one who did the creeping. _

"_So just to clarify, you want me to end this girl's journey." She said._

"_No. Not just end her journey, I want you to kill it. Kill her journey, kill her _dreams_. I want her to never ever even, _want_ to leave her home again." She shrugged._

"_Consider it dead and buried." She said, but the line had already gone dead._

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish LV. 19_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Guess who got another Review? **

**Shin Obin, thank you for your review and for catching my mistake! It happened in the Littleroot , and gradually got even worse! I went back and fixed Belo's levels. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, it's a little more informative and has a big impact on the future plot lines. Don't worry, more action next Chapter!**

**~Luna~ **


	15. Chapter 14 Mr Briney's Boat

**Disclaimer: I own Dixie, and other OCs. Everything else is not.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Mr. Briney's Boat.**

"So what are the travel plans?" I asked as I walked by Steven's side. Belo was trailing just behind me.

"Well, you're entering the league, so you're going to need eight badges." He told me.

"I already have one." I piped in. Showing him the shiny badge in my brand new badge case, I grinned with pride. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Exactly, so I figured the quickest way to get to another gym would be to get through Petalburg woods, then cut through Petalburg City to reach a river that takes you right to Mauville." He explained, I pulled out my brand new PokeNav and saw the map. That was right. It would be the quickest, but for me it would be the most dangerous. Joy's words continued to haunt me.

_"No matter what, do not come back to Petalburg City! If you do you won't be able to continue on your journey! They'll take away your badges, Pokémon and money and you'll be trapped here forever!"_

_"_What's wrong?_" _I looked up, a bit startled.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Come on, I'm your mentor! You can tell me." He pushed. I'm not usually this trusting of strangers. Usually I'm reserved and quiet with strange. But for some reason, I felt like I could tell Steven anything. But telling him that I was afraid of my foster mother's goons was too much.

"I just got out, I never want to see that city again! Isn't there another route we could take?" I asked, near the point of begging.

Steven took my PokeNav and started messing with the map. "Dewford Town is just a short boat trip." He said. "But the only boat around here is run by a sort of cranky old man. He lost his Pokémon a couple years ago and now doesn't let anyone ride his boat." That's sad, but we have to try! I thought.

I assume Steven saw the determined look in my eyes because he started to laugh. "You sure are an interesting person, you know that?" I blushed slightly at the praise.

"Hey look!" I exclaimed. "It's the exit!" Belo and I ran towards it at full speed, bursting through it as the morning light fell over us. After being in that dreary forest it felt good to have the sunlight on my skin. I could hear Steven come up behind me.

"Some one's excited." He observed, and then he raised his arm and pointed to a far off cabin. "That's the cabin." He said.

We approached it casually. "Look, when we get inside let me do the talking, and recall your Shroomish. He's still grieving his loss." He told me, I nodded and did what he asked.

It was a modest cabin, just usual living areas. The only thing unique about the little cabin, (aside from the boat tied outside) was the large table covered in pictures and the man currently chasing a wingull around it.

"PJ! I'm going to get you, my little sweet heart!" He was bursting with happiness. Not like how Steven described him, in fact he looked oddly familiar. I looked up at Steven he looked shocked by what he was seeing as well.

"Mr. Briney?" I said, as the name came to me. He was the guy that I rescued PJ for. He had said he was a captain, I just failed to connect the dots.

"Dixie!" He exclaimed, halting his game with the wingull. "How are you and your delightful shroomish?" He asked. "And Steven Stone! How are you? I haven't seen you since…" Steven quickly cut him off.

"I'm good, but I had no idea you two knew each other, or that you got another wingull, I thought Peeko…past." He said, apparently trying not to bring up a sore topic in front of the elderly man. A problem he didn't need to fear.

"It's alright, you can say it, Peeko died. Of old age or happiness that's for sure." He gave a hearty laugh. "I was very sad for a good while, scared a bunch of kids in my grief." He admitted rubbing the back of his head. PJ landed right on top. You could tell that the warmth those two had or each other was immense. They were best friends. "How'd you get what? PJ?" He said pulling out a Pokémon cracker out of his bag and feeding it to the bird. He took it happily.

"It was the weirdest thing. I heard a noise outside, when I went to check on it, a pokemon egg landed smack in my face. I looked around and couldn't figure out where it came from, and then I saw it." My curiousity was peeked. So I asked. "Saw what?"

"A pelleper flying away. He was too far away to see clearly but I knew it was my Peeko. He gave me this Pokemon Egg ."He held the the little bird, who I assume came from said egg.

"That's an amazing story." I told him. Then I told the two how I came to acquire my own pokemon, although I left the identity of the girl out.

We were sitting at his table now. Belo and PJ were playing together warmly. "So what brings you two to my cabin?" He asked.

"We were hoping you would give us a ride to Dewford town in your boat." Steven replied.

"Anything for Dixie! PJ and I owe her for her daring rescue." I blushed. "We can set out right now if you'd like, the boat is filled with fuel and supplies, and I was planning on visiting the town in the morning, myself!" He admitted. So the three of us and the two Pokémon boarded the small vessel. I could feel the waves toss lightly beneath my feet. I held onto the railing, afraid I would lose my balance.

"First time on a boat?" Steven asked as he took a seat towards the back of the boat. I had one on its side. I nodded.

"And hopefully not my last." I said happily. "I want to travel the world" He nodded in agreement.

"I've been to many regions of the world, Kanto, Johto, _Sinnoh_ and even Unovea." I squinted my eyes in confusion. Was it me, or did he say sinnoh like it was a bad taste. I looked back at Steven as he looked over the cool water calmly with a blank look on his face.

I guess I just imagined it.

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, shroomish LV. 19**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you like my somewhat filler chapter, not my best work but oh well. **

**Now for some updates, I'm giving all my Pokémon natures as best as I can, some will be obvious others not so much. Most of them come from the play through I'm doing of Ruby, but occasionally when it doesn't fit the Pokémon I pick one of m own. If you are the first to guess correctly, you get to ask a spoiler/question. (Please note, if it has to do with Dixie's family, or the identity of the person hunting Dixie, I may not answer.) This goes for all of her Pokémon until I say otherwise.**

**Remember to Review!**

**I post faster if I get a review! **

**~Luna~**


	16. Chapter 15 Aron

**Chapter 15**

**Aron**

"Thank you for the ride" I exclaimed as we exited the boat. The ride had taken several hours so know we were well into the afternoon.

"It was my pleasure. PJ and I needed a vacation, so if you need us we'll be relaxing on our boat!" Can't they do that at home? Oh well.

I started heading to the Pokémon center when Steven stopped me. "Where are you going Dixie?" He asked. I saw a clever smile written all over his face.

"The Pokémon center?" I said somewhat unsure.

"We're not staying there, we're staying at my house. I have a house in a couple of the towns in Hoenn, Let the other trainers have the rooms." I nodded and followed him in the opposite direction.

The house was the furthest from the town and the closest to a large cave. It was also somewhat larger. There was a large living room built for dining a large number of people, also a large amount of space was left unoccupied. I assume it's for Pokémon. Two stair cases led to two bed rooms.

"You'll stay in the right bedroom; it's fully stocked with clothing for you." I gave him a weird look. "I called ahead." I went upstairs to take a look. Steven wasn't lying; trainer gear in various styles filled the closet. I barely had room to put my own supplies in the closet. The drawers were filled with various bathing suits and cover ups. It was pretty cool if you asked me. Once I had finished unpacking, Belo and I went down stairs. Steven was heating up a TV dinner in the microwave.

"I figured you'd be hungry." He explained. "Now let's talk strategy." He said getting down to business.

"Strategy?" He nodded.

"The gym leader here is a fighting type who uses three Pokémon minimum." I only had Belo.

"I guess I need to go catch some Pokémon." I said. He nodded.

"And I know the perfect place."

Granite Cave sort of reminded me of Petalburg Woods. It was dark, secluded and wet, definitely wet.

"Some of my favorite Pokémon live in this cave." He explained. Faint sounds of Pokémon could be heard everywhere, the sound echoed against the walls. A herd of said pokemon walked casually into view. "And here they come now." He said beckoning them. They were small, a bit shorter than Belo. They walked on all four paws and were a stunning silver in color.

"Aron!" they called to each other in their little voices. I thought they were kind of cute.

"Aron, a steel-rock typed Pokémon. Also called the iron armor Pokémon. They love to eat the iron ore found deep within mountains." Steven explained. "My first Pokémon was an aron." He explained. "It's a good reliable pokemon, strong, durable and pretty easy to train." He advises. So I start watching them.

The group had about 5 arons clustered together with one trailing in the back. It was a bit larger than the others. Walking with a spring in its step, it bounded over to the back of the pack. However, they didn't seem too happy to see him. They started yelling at him for who knows what. You could see his mood drop and he seemed completely defeated.

_Bullies_. I thought to myself. _He did nothing but try to catch up! _Suddenly one of the aron turned around and splashed mud all over his face as the others laughed. I could practically see tears start to form. It was my last straw. I ran from where I was standing with Steven, to right in between the two groups.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." I told them. "Being mean doesn't make you any stronger, or faster, all it does is make you a bully. Where will you be when a bigger bully comes along and makes you feel small?" I asked them. With Belo thankfully translating, it didn't even faze them. In fact, it made them angry. I saw them tense up and get ready to attack.

"Belo. Stunspore." Yellow powder exploded from Belo and covered the arons, making them unable to attack. I went to the aron and bent down low to his level, and took out a cloth and a water bottle.

"Now Aron, please, stay still while I wipe off that nasty dirt off your little face, alright." Pouring the water on the cloth, I started to wipe the mud off of his little face. He squirmed a bit.

"Aw. Come on big boy, stop fidgeting," I said with a laugh. This little guy must be very strong to put up with this so much, I realized. Suddenly one of the aron cried out, the paralysis must have faded. He then tried to take down his buddy, but missed and ran into a rock. The rock fidgeted slightly from the impact.

Wait. A rock. Fidgeted? That doesn't sound right. Suddenly the rock turned towards us. It was _definitely_ not a rock.

"Geo!" A geodude turned at us angrily, and then it attacked.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_She was waiting around behind a Pokémon center drinking a soda in the dead of night. Waiting for her prey to come out._

_Her trusted Pokémon clung to her chest, hidden underneath her leather jacket, waiting for his signal. All she needed was for her to come out and give her some answers. She grinned. _

_Maybe at the thought of catching her prey off guard._

_Maybe at the thought of getting answers from her prey._

_Most likely, at the thought of what she would do if her prey refused to give her answers. Yes that brought a smile to her face._

_Oh, here she came now. Pale pink hair tied up in two hoops with a nurse's outfit on. She was taking out the trash, not even noticing her behind her. That would be her second mistake._

_Her first mistake would be being best friends with her target._

_She slammed the door behind the girl, she whirled around in fright._

"_Who are you?" She cried out, dropping the trash. "I don't have any money." She laughed her cold terrifying laugh._

"_Oh honey, I'm after a bigger score than simple pocket money." She said stalking up to the frightened girl. She took a step back. This was an alley out of sight of pretty much anyone. She was trapped and she knew it. _

"_What is this about?" The teenaged nurse asked. Putting what was left of her courage into her voice._

"_Dixie Martin." She replied and out stretched her arm. So that it was barly inches from the girl. A Pokémon crawled out from the jacket sleeve and struck._

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish LV. 19_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Last time you will have the lone Belo! More Pokémon starting now! Who is this mysterious assailant? _**

**_Also, I've been planning to write another story to take place in the Kanto Region, completely unrelated! It's called _Love Stings. It's not up yet, but plan on seeing it very soon. I'll post a summary on my profile. Maybe even a poll. Check it out!**

**School starts up again on Monday for me so plan on a lot less chapters coming in. Sorry. But I'm fully committed to this story!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Luna~**


	17. Chapter 16 Geodude and Makuhita

**Chapter 16**

**Geodude & Makuhita **

"Belo! Dodge it and use tackle." I ordered. The geodude missed with its rock throw and ended up getting tackled roughly by the grass type.

"Now leech seed." I ordered. Seed projectile's hit the geodude dead center and sent him rolling back a few feet. The seeds opened and started binding him with their life-sucking vines.

"Alright! Now use Stunspore!" I called. I saw Belo prepare his attack when out of nowhere a Pokémon struck him and sent him flying back. "Belo!" I cried trying to see if he was alright. He had the wind knocked out of him and he was full of rock-dust but apart from that he looked uninjured. However now we had a problem. Belo couldn't fight off the geodude and whatever Pokémon just struck him.

"A makuita." Steven identified. "It just used arm thrust." He replied. I saw him reach for a pokeball to assist me but I refused.

"Belo and I can handle this right Belo?" I said confidently.

"Shroo!" He agreed. But we needed help. That was certain. We couldn't take on both Pokémon at once. Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey aron?" I asked the quivering being hiding behind me. "We need your help." He looked at me with this wide eyed expression. Like the very idea was terrifying. "Will you let me catch you and battle with you to warn these guys off your buddies?" I asked. He eyed the two enemy Pokémon with terror in his eyes. "If you do this you won't have to worry about those aron picking on you. It'll prove to them what Belo and I already knew." I told him He looked up at me with big blue eyes. "You are strong." His glance shifted from me to them to Belo and then back at me.

"Ron." I nodded at his determination and pressed the pokeball to his head. He was absorbed in a flash of red light. The pokeball rocked in my hand a few times before it clicked just like Belo's had.

"Alright go aron!" I called and threw the pokeball out into the field. We were ready to battle.

"Belo, use absorb on makuhita. Aron tackle the geodude." I commanded. The makuhita fell back from the powerful attack while the tackle only looked like it made the rock-type angry. He tackled Aron back, while the Makuhita tried to use armthrust at Belo.

"Aron intercept with harden." The steel type jumped in between the two and made his shell shine like steel. The fighting type move seemed to do more damage to the user then to him.

"Belo Stunspore both of them." I ordered. They started twitching violently as the spores paralyzed them. I let my own instincts take over when I saw them weakened and paralysed. I gripped two pokeballs at once and threw them, one after another, each hitting its mark perfectly. Red light over took them over and sucked them inside the capsules.

1…2…3…Click

1…2…3…Click

I grinned and went to claim my prize.

"Excellent battle Dixie. And good job catching those pokemon. " Steven said. He handed me a couple of potions from his bag and I quickly healed all of my pokemon.

"Should I let them out?" I asked Steven hesitantly. I didn't want my new pokemon to start fighting again.

"Sure, usually pokemon calm down after getting into their pokeballs. Must be something relaxing about them." He said with a shrug. So I threw the two pokeballs out into the field.

"Thank you Aron for your help. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I told Aron. "Say the word and you're free to go." I didn't want to loose him, but I only caught him because Belo needed help.

"Ron!" He shook his head and rubbed my leg affectionately.

"I don't think he wants to leave." Steven said with a laugh as he petted the steel type's head.

"What about you two? Are you ok with coming with me on my journey?" I asked the Makuhita and Geodude. They smiled and shook their heads.

"You earned their respect. They know you can make them stronger. So they want to stay and be your pokemon." Steven said. "Come on, there is one more pokemon I want to show you." He said and led me down the cave, my team of pokemon following behind."

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish, Lv.18**_

_**Rail, Aron, Lv. 10**_

_**Sammy, Makuhita, Lv. 9**_

_**Rumble, Geodude Lv. 9**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Finally! More pokemon! It's been so boring just having Belo in he bottom. It'll surely change the dynamic of the team. How will the little low leveled Pokémon work with the next Gym? I just started a new story so check it out. (Starts a little vague) It's called Love Stings. Please review! Don't forget, if you correctly guess the nature of a Pokémon I shall give you a spoiler! I want to know if I'm conveying it right!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**_

_**BUT DIXIE IS MINE. **_

_**~Luna~**_


	18. Chapter 17 It Took Me Mawhile

**Chapter 17**

**It Took Me Mawhile.**

"How much farther?" I asked, trailing behind my much more in-shape mentor.

"We're almost there." He called back. When suddenly another geodude appeared. We had been battleing wild pokemon no-stop since we started walking. It felt like we have been walking in circles.

"Sammy, Go!" I said tossing the pokeball containing the Makuhita. I had also nicknamed Aron, Rail and Geodude, Rumble. I thought they were cute names.

"Focus Energy!" I ordered. "Then arm thrust!"Sammy had the moves Arm thrust, Focus energy, and tackle, so pretty good moves if you ask me. The geodude flew back from the powered up and super effective moves. His training was going great! So was the training for the other two. Belo just stuck to my side like the loyal companion he was.

"OK. We're here." Steven said, pointing to a series of small tunnels. "A special pokemon lives in these tunnels that I think you're going to like." He told me.

I couldn't help wonder about this mysterious Pokémon he was referring to.

"There's one!" He said pointing at a shadow. So I threw out Rail's pokeball.

"Ron!"He chirped.

"Use Tackle!" I called pointing out our target to the Aron. It wasn't hard to remember his moves, tackle, harden and mud slap. Rail rushed in and hit his target, it let out a screech.

"MA!" It cried, coming out from its cave. Tears started coming down it's cheeks while it cried. I felt a stab of guilt. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to attack it. I thought to myself. Rail bowed its head apologetically. When suddenly it was hit by something and sent tumbling back. "Ron…"It grunted in pain.

"Mahahah!" Laughed the pokemon. It was about as tall as Makuhita with a beige and grey body with a gigantic mouth hanging from its head. Both mouths were smiling confidently.

"This is a Mawhile, and it just used its fake tears." Steven identified. "It made Rail let down his guard." I bit my lip slightly in irritation.

"Well it'll only fool us once," I said. "Right Rail?" I called.

"Ron." He chirped.

"Use mud-slap on mawhile." Rail ran over to it and as quick as an ekans, brought up mud and hit it right in the face with it.

"While!" It cried, falling off its feet. I saw it look at touch its face, all covered in mud. Then, without warning broke into tears. Rail looked back at me confused. Unsure if they were real or just another trick.

"MA!MA!MA!" It wailed. I sighed in defeat. I couldn't listen to it cry any longer.

"Rail return." I said, absorbing the steel type Pokémon and then approached the Pokémon with cloth in hand.

"Here, little guy let me clean you up." I told it. However its sadness vanished and it swung its second mouth at me and clamped it over my arm. Its face looked furious.

"OW!" I cried out as its teeth sunk into my skin.

"Dixie!" Steven called out pulling out a pokeball to help. However he didn't need to, Belo acted first. He tackled the Steel-type with a furry I hadn't seen in him before.

"Shroomish-shro!" He growled, his attack broke the grip he steel type had on me. I scrambled back clutching my injured arm. I assumed by the threatening tone in Belo's voice, that he was threatening my opponent.

"I'm ok Belo." I said, comforting my starter. Steven was at my side. "Just a little rattled." I also wanted to comfort my mentor who looked awfully worried at the bite marks in my arm. "Ok Belo, let's not fall for that trick again! Use Absorb!" I called. The move missed Mawhile and instead it leaped towards Belo and used astonish, surprising him and causing him to flinch backwards.

"That's alright Belo, Use leech seed." I ordered. Thankfully the move hit it dead center, imobolizing the creature by binding its arms in the vines. It started draining its health.

"Now give it a quick tackle." I said, seeing the end of this battle in sight. He slammed into Mawhile and I could see Mawhile struggle to get up.

"Go Pokeball." I couldn't help but shout, but come on; I was excited, and a little bit annoyed that I got bit in the arm! I threw it as hard as I could and watch it bounce off its mouth and suck it inside with a flash of red light.

3…2…1…Ding!

The ball ceased its movement and I could see a peeved little Mawhile stuck inside.

"Gotcha little…girl?" I said, seeing the little red marker on the pokeball, indicating that it was indeed female. I guess she got insulted that I called her a guy.

"Sorry girl. I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me?" I asked. She huffed in annoyance and turned away pouting.

"Let's give you a name. How about Venus? Like the Venus Fly Trap?" I asked. I received an annoyed glare.

"Or the Roman Godess of beauty?" I asked "Is that better?" I asked trying to appease my new friend. She stuck out her tongue at me.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Katherine Joy, also known as just Joy, woke up somewhere she didn't know. It was pitch black, and she was in a sitting position. She could barely move a muscle. Something wrapped around her body like she was a mummy._

_Joy wouldn't have even realized she was awake if it wasn't for the fact that there was a low buzzing sound in the background. She tried to speak but something kept her from making a sound. It was the same thing as what was binding her body._

"_You're awake…" Said a voice, it was distinctly female. It belonged to the person who had abducted her. She was certain of that. She had seen someone suspicious in the alley during the end of her shift. She had been attacked by the person's Pokémon and then…nothing_

_She could feel the thing covering her mouth, vanish. "Please! Let me go. I'll do whatever you want!" Fear consuming her._

"_Good to know. I have a few questions for you. If you answer truthfully you won't be injured." She said dryly, like it was the most boring thing she had ever heard._

"_However, if you lie to me, I will hurt you." She said it so calmly that it sent shivers down Joy's spine._

"_Alright. I'll tell you whatever you want." Joy confirmed._

"_Tell me about your dear friend Dixie Martin." _

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish Lv. 18_**

**_Rail, Aron Lv. 11_**

**_Rumble, Geodude Lv.10_**

**_Sammy, Makuhita Lv. 10_**

**_Venus, Mawhile Lv.11_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another pokemon! Yeay! And one with a temper. **

**Hope you like where this story is going. Let me know your thoughts and opinions! Speculation is good too.**

**I will occasionally come up with a cheesy name for a chapter so bear with me.**

**There are going to be many Pokémon, more than 6 so the foot note is good to help keep things in perspective.**

**I'm almost caught up with the chapters I've prewritten so my speed may slow soon. **

**Also I'm posting chapter two of Love Stings after this so check it out!**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**~Luna~**


	19. Chapter 18 The Team

**Chapter 18**

**The Team**

"Good morning Dixie." Steven greeted as I came down stairs, we had gotten back to the house after dark and once I fed my new Pokémon, I went right to sleep. As I came down the stairs now, I saw all of the Pokémon except Belo were happily eating their meal. Belo never left my side, so I had to prepare his meal. Steven was also making us food. Pancakes by the looks of it. "Sleep well?" I nodded. After rummaging through the closet, I had found some comfortable and durable denim jeans that went well with my purple and grey vest. Dewford was way hotter than Petelburg, so none of my longer sleeved shirts would work.

"Yeah. Thanks for feeding them." I told him, making my way to the pantry to find Belo's grass Pokémon food. I set the food with the other's, and took a peek at the food. Yup pancakes.

"You know, I can make my own food." I informed the older man. He smirked.

"Yeah. But it was easier to just make more food than for each of us to make it individually." He said as he flipped the pancake. "Are those bites bothering you?" I subconsciously grabbed onto the bandages he had wrapped around my arm.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway, I should have realized Venus was a girl and wild. Just because Aron is a timid little thing, doesn't mean she is." I glanced at the mawhile. She's definitely not timid.

"I'm making Dinner." I stated, trying to change the subject. He nodded in agreement. Then we ate our breakfast in an awkward silence, "Alright, let's get down to business. Your training." He started, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I have some research I have to do during the day so here is what I want you to be doing while I'm gone." He said so I took the paper and read its contents.

**Fighting type Gym.**

**Training:**

**Belo: Turn Leech Seed to Bullet Seed.**

**Rail: Improve speed and defense**

**Rumble: Improve accuracy and power.**

**Sammy: Improve attack power.**

**Venus: Gain her trust, combo's are her power, lacks the bulk of the others. Get training.**

"So, are you going to tell me not to tell you how to train your Pokémon?" He asked.

"No. Why would I? You obviously know what you're talking about." I replied. "I'm going to get to work." I told him and ran out the door, my Pokémon behind me.

"Ok Belo, leech seed on that rock." I ordered. The seeds hit their mark. However they lacked the power of a real Bullet seed.

"More power Belo!" I called, knowing this wouldn't be a short process.

* * *

"Come on Rail, harden once more." I ordered seeing the increase of power in his rough exoskeleton each time it's used.

"Ron!" He says, letting me know he's ready.

"Now Belo, Rumble." Each used their chosen move; Leech seed and rock throw respectively. The little steel Pokémon glided around the field, dodging most of the blows, and not bothered by the ones that hit. His training was coming along nicely. Rumble's accuracy still needed work.

* * *

"Get him Rumble!" I encouraged the geodude."Geo!" he exclaims as he starts pelting his opponent. His attacks hit Rail with a power I was proud of. Rail's defense had improved so the attacks weren't hurting him too badly, but the strength he had was obvious. Our training was paying off.

* * *

"Sammy! Arm thrust!" I ordered. He broke the boulder he was fighting with ease, a bolder, just days before he could barely scratch.

"Now, Vital throw!" After lots of training it had managed to learn a new move. He took one of the boulders and threw it to the ground with great force.

"Great job!" I praise

"Ma! Maku!" He exclaims happily, jumping up and down. I grin, at the happiness they all had when they could see how much stronger they had become. Only one pokemon left.

* * *

"Venus."

"Come on girl, I need your help." I said practically begging.

"While." She said, folding her arms. She refused to train with the others.

"Venus, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to." I told her. "But, you're my only female pokemon so I was hoping for your help to keep the other guys in line." She looked up at me skeptically. "I'm a girl too, I get that you got really insulted before and I'm really sorry. I won't ever make that mistake again." I said. "I also know that we need some female influence so do you think we can get a hand?" I asked holding out my hand. Venus didn't look convinced. "I'll make you a deal. Help me win this badge, become friends with the other Pokémon, and listen to what I tell you, it'll be worth it. I promise, but, if it's not and you're not happy I'll let you go. Does that sound like a deal?" I asked.

She nodded happily.

"Alright, let's get started!" I exclaimed and got started with our training.

It had been five days since I arrived at Dewford Town with Steven and I was finally ready for our Gym battle. I went down stairs and saw all my pokemon bursting with energy, ready for battle. However, that was all I saw. Steven wasn't down stairs like he was all the other days. It was usually he would ask me about my training before we both left separately. Him in is 'research' me and my training. Today however he was gone.

I looked at my watch. It was only 8. Where could he have gone in such a hurry.

"Maw maw." Venus said pointing to a piece of paper stuck to the fridge. I pulled it down and read it.

**Dixie, **

**My research has reached a critical point so I had to rush out right away. I'll be gone a couple days so don't worry if you don't see me. I won't be gone more than three.**

**Your training is doing well; you're pretty much ready to completely destroy Brawly. Be careful, he's a little rash and unpredictable. I wish you the best of luck. I attached the gym's address. See you in a few days!**

**-Steven**

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish, LV. 20**_

_**Rail, Aron, LV. 15**_

_**Rumble, Geodude LV. 14**_

_**Sammy, Makuhita LV. 14**_

_**Venus, Mawhile LV.15**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry for the delay! Lost track of time with school and stuff...**

**Sorry this chapter is short after this long wait. It wasn't on purpose. I write like three chapters ahead anyway.**

**Things are going to start getting exciting (I hope.) Especially with the meeting of some old friends. (Who could it be?)**

**Belo's level is getting pretty high. Anyone know what'll happen soon? ;-) **

**Stay tuned!**

**And Review!**

**~Luna~**


	20. Chapter 19 Brawley

**Chapter 19**

**Brawly**

"Hello! Anyone out there?" I called out to the apparently empty gym. The lights were on but it was just long empty hallways.

"Ugh. Not you again." Said a familiar voice, I turned around and saw that guy from the first gym. He was reading the newspaper as he sat in the corner of the gym.

"And do I _really_ have to explain to you what to do again? Uh…Teens, they never listen." He complained. I gave him an annoyed face. So he continued. "You have to battle all the trainers before you can battle the leader." He said slowly, not looking away from his paper. "First, you have to _find_ them. It's a _maze_." I had had enough of this guy's arrogant attitude, so I stormed off in a furry.

Soon enough I found the first trainer. "Hi! I'm Lacey. Let's battle." She didn't stand a chance against my Pokémon. Neither did any of the trainers. It wasn't long before I reached the end of the maze. A 30 year old guy stood at the end, blue hair wild and crazy. A surf board was peeking out from behind the gym podium.

"Dixie Martin I presume." I nodded. "Roxanne told me about you. You took out both her Geodude and Nosepass with your shroomish." He said. I nodded.

"Yup. And I'm going to win today too." I said confidently. He smiled.

"You can try, three on three battle." He stated, I nodded. I had already selected my pokemon.

"Go Machop!" He said throwing his pokeball into the air. A little grey pokemon emerged from the orb.

_Machop…very high attack. I'm going with…_

"Go Venus!" I called. Sending out my steel type, she had been training very hard, but she was a steel type so I had to be careful.

"Machop. Bulk up!" I could see his muscles rippling, his power building. "Now Karatechop!" He ordered. Machop ran at Venus, he obviously meant business. His fists were glowing with power.

"Dodge it and use Sweet scent." I ordered. Her second mouth opened and a pink vapor escaped and wrapped itself around machop. He blinked in confusion at where the scent was coming from. This stop from his attach was all we needed. "Now Bite." I ordered. The mouth grabbed a hold of machop and held onto half of his body.

"Machop! Get out of that thing!" The gym leader ordered. "Karate chop your way through!" He started hitting her mouth relentlessly, Venus was takeing damage heavy.

"Lift him up and throw him away!" I told her. She nodded and did what I asked. The machop was sent tumbling away.

"Wow, that's one cool pokemon. I hope he can stand up to Machop's next attack." He said excited. "Wait…why is your Mawhile looking at me like that?" He said nervously. I couldn't blame him. He had no idea what he just said. She glared at him with such utter hatred and disdain that I wouldn't be surprised if she attacked him instead.

"Uh oh." I said. I'll try to curb her anger towards Machop instead. "Venus. Attack the Machop. Not the trainer." I said. So she did. She dashed at him anger burning in her eyes. "Astonish" I said. She got really close to machop's face and stuck her tongue out, frightening the fighting type.

"Get it away with a Karate chop." The blow hit Venus right in the face sending her flying, and causing her to land roughly. She picked herself off, brushing the dirt from her and looked around. Her gaze went to me, then to Brawly and finally landing on Machop. Her eyes grew as big as saucers. _Here comes the water work… _I thought. Venus burst into tears.

"MA!MA!MA!" She sobbed. I could see Machop exchange a look with its trainer. The same look Rail and I had shared. I decided to take a page from her book.

"Venus? Are you alright? Did that mean fighting type hurt you? There, there, it'll be alright." It only seemed to make her cry more. Machop went up to her hesitantly, trying to comfort her when she snapped. She grabbed Machop in her big jaw and threw him into a wall. Fake tears, works every time. You could see the machop was getting tired, so was Venus.

"That was a dirty trick." Brawly said. I shrugged.

"Trust me I know. But she's my pokemon and I have to support her strategy. " I told him.

"It's a girl?" He asked shocked.

"MAWHILE!" Venus screamed annoyed and angry. She started viciously attacking the machop with her bite attack. He looked shocked at how suddenly she attacked. Machop didn't stand a chance against her rage. "Machop! Get out of there, use vital throw." However, we knew how to counter. "Venus. Do it." She knew what I meant. Machop grabbed a hold of her mouth with its strong arms and tried to flip her, so Venus grabbed onto him. The momentum caused them to summersault for a bit, until Machop let go.

Venus, who landed on her feet, slammed him with the back of her mouth and he was too exhausted to fight any more.

"Great job Venus. Take a good rest. I might need you later." I said as I returned her.

"I've never seen a Mawhile move like that." Brawly said, returning Machop. "How'd she manage to turn around the vital throw?" He asked. I gave him a smirk.

"You'll understand soon enough." I said, not wanting to give away my secret weapon. In reality, she had spent hours practicing against Sammy. The two pokemon had gotten to be good friends.

"Go Meditite!" He called sending out a blue and white little pokemon. A psychic and fighting type pokemon…Let's go with…

"Sammy!" I called, my fighting type burst into the field.

"Now I get it, you trained your Mawhile to be able to counter fighting type moves." I nodded. "But how will you fair against this little guy?" And the battle began.

"Sammy, focus energy!" Fire burned in his eyes as he watched Meditite.

"Meditite! Reflect" Psycic energy created an invisible screen around the pokemon, it would make physical moves weaker. _Then I guess we're going to have to hit him twice as hard. _I thought to myself.

"Alright, Let's start off with tackle." I said and Sammy ran towards the psycic type. He dodged with grace, jumping to the side before kicking Sammy.

"Grab him!" I say, He outstretches his hand to grab the psychic type, however he is out speeding us, and he manages to get out of our reach.

"Now, use confusion." I grimace. It'll be super effective if it hits.

"Dodge!" I say frantically. The rings of pink energy glides by as Sammy dodges the attack. "Now armthrust!" He turns around and hits the meditate roughly with his hands.

"Vital throw!" Brawly says. Meditite slams into Sammy, un balanceing him before grabbing is arm to flip him.

"Vital throw right back!" Sammy holds his ground and reverses the flip so meditate takes damage instead. "Good job!" I exclaim in praise.

"We're not done yet! Meditite! Use your confusion once more!" Sammy was two close to dodge. He was thrown back by the powerful move. He struggled to get up. "Now finish him with Vital throw." This time he managed to complete the move and flip Sammy down into the floor.

"Ku…" He groaned unconscious. I returned my fainted friend.

"Venus!" I called she appeared on the field with her arms crossed.

"Mawhile." She said.

"Venus. Sammy fainted." I told her. She looked startled, then angry, she glared at the Meditite and started mouthing off curses. "Let's avenge him." I told her, she was one sassy pokemon… "astonish!" I ordered. She made a face at her opponent, it surprised him and sent him back a step. "Now bite!" I ordered. She ran at him, her mouth open, wanting to swallow him whole.

"Get out of there! Detect." I saw his eye glimmered as he dodged the move perfectly. "Now Bide!" The Meditite sat still and closed his eyes, red light radiating off of him.

"Venus! Don't att-" It was too late, she bit him and threw him against a wall. I sighed in annoyance. Our only chance is to faint him. "Don't stop attacking till he's down!" She didn't need to be told twice. She bit and astonished him relentlessly for a good couple minutes. Meditite was covered in wounds so I knew he was at his limit.

"Now let it go!" Brawly yelled. White light flashed and a beam of power flew at Venus at an incredible speed. Throwing her back, she layed there for a moment before trying to get to her feet. "Ma…" She groaned. Then she fell back in exhaustion. I looked over at Meditite. He gave a smirk of confidence and then collapsed himself.

"Good job Venus. You did incredible."

"You two Meditite. Take a long rest."

Now it was just Brawly and I staring at each other with determined faces. "I'm not leaving without that badge." I stated.

"Well if you want it, you're going to have to come and get it." He held out a poke ball.

"Oh, I will." We both threw in our choices for our final round at the same time. The lights flashed and the battle began.

* * *

**_Current Party:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish, LV. 20_**

**_Rail, Aron, Lv. 15_**

**_Rumble, Geodude LV. 14_**

**_Sammy, Makuhita LV. 14_**

**_Venus, Mawhile LV. 15_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I wonder who she'll choose...**

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted to finish the chapter I had been working on before I uploaded this one...School is tough so updates will be a bit more difficult but I'm confident in this story so I'll do my best.**

**Remember to Review, and that I don't own Pokémon.**

**~Luna~**


	21. Chapter 20 A Night at the Gym

**Chapter 20**

**A Night at the Gym and a Day at the Beach**

A shroomish and a makuhita stared each other down in an eerie silence. Neither Pokémon wanted to be the first to move.

"That's the famous Shroomish I see." Brawly commented. I grinned.

"The one and only." I said confidently. I looked over his Makuhita. It was much bigger than mine, more muscular and prepared for battle. He had more experience in battle than Sammy. However his opponent was not my Sammy. It was my sweet quick and sturdy Belo. Neither pokemon had a type advantage so it was anyone's game.

"Belo! Stunspore!" I finally called. The spores started falling onto the field before the words left my mouth.

"Whirlwind." It looked as if he grabbed wind in his hands and blows away the particles.

"Bullet seed." I said nervously. Hoping he could pull it off. Little green seeds hit the fighting type sending him off balance. I didn't need to tell Belo to run up to his opponent. We needed a couple close range shots.

"Armthrust." He ordered. I watched helplessly as Belo was hit four times by the Makuhita. I could tell how much power was packed into that move by the bruises on Belo's body.

"Belo!" He shook off the pain and tried again to get close. "Mega drain." I called. He feinted a frontal attack before hitting the Pokémon in the back.

"Get him off with a Vital throw." He grabbed a hold of Belo and flung him away. Belo landed on his face and had taken a good amount of damage; even though some had healed he was wounded. Makuhita was two. His breathing was heavy and wounds speckled his body.

"Belo, are you ok?" I asked. He stood up and looked at me with his serious frown. Then he gave me a determined nod. "Alright, let's change tactics. Bullet seed." I ordered. Stay away from him and continue to use some long range attacks. The seeds pelted the fighting type, who then tried to dodge them. Each movement he made, he was getting closer and closer to Belo.

"Arm thrust!" Brawly bellowed.

"Belo!" I called. "Dodge it." He ducked from the first blow and even the second, but the third fourth and fifth hit him hard, but the grass type stood his ground. "Now Mega drain." I yelled. Vines attached onto Makuhita and started sucking energy, much more than before, I think it was a critical hit or something. I could see the wounds healing quickly from his green leafy pelt.

"Makuhita" Brawly cried. The fighting type pushed Belo back in desperation obviously exhausted. Both Pokémon couldn't take more than one or two more hits.

"Belo! Bullet Seed!"

"Makuhita! Arm thrust." We cried simultaneously. Both moves hit their marks. I saw Belo's face contort into one of pain and I feared he would collapse first when suddenly Makuhita fell back, eyes swirling into unconsciousness.

"Belo we did it!" I called, rushing up to my little mushroom, pulling him into my arms. My pokemon and I had defeated Brawly and we received the bright orange knuckles badge.

I woke up early with my freshly healed Pokémon and made us all breakfast. Then I packed some lunch A couple sandwiches for me and the packaged food for the Pokémon along with the bowls.

Then I got changed. I changed out of my pajamas and into something that fit what I planned on doing today. I changed into a bright red bikini I found in the closet with a blue and red sarong. I even grabbed a bag I found hanging behind the door. It was light pink and had room for everything. It was time to go to the beach!

I rented a chair, umbrella, a floaty (Belo looked at it with his big green eyes that I couldn't resist) and about a dozen towels from the center, before I made my way to the beach. "Alright everyone! You guys earned a break!" I called and threw the balls into the air above the sandy beach.

They emerged with a cry of glee. Venus and Sammy practically flew into the ocean to play in the waves. Rumble and Rail were rock types so they buried themselves in the sand and soaked themselves in the sunlight, but they got bored of that and were splashing each other in sand. I simply laid in a chair with my partner next to me, it was fun just watching them play. My team had worked so hard training they deserved a break. Especially Belo, he was fast asleep in seconds. I heard that could happen when a Pokémon was close to evolving. No one deserved it more than my little Belo.

I turned my head to look down the beach. Fishermen were always battling each other. I had seen it a lot over the last couple days as I was training. However, I noticed something interesting taking place. "Belo, I'm going to go check out something, do you want to stay here or come with me?" I asked. He leaped from his seat and followed me. "Guys!" I called to my Pokémon. I saw Venus give me her look of rage mixed with annoyance. "We're going for a little walk, Venus is in charge." I said quickly. I saw her grin happily. "Watch out for these guys." I told her and proceeded down the beach.

"Quick attack!" Called a trainer, he was about my age and pretty familiar. His brown little pokemon sped down the field, white light emitting behind it.

"Wailmer! Water gun!" The fisherman responded. Water shot at the pokemon but it just shook the water off its fur and continued its attack. It struck from above, sending the wailmer into a spin.

"Bigger they are, harder thy fall right buddy?" He asked his pokemon. It nodded it's head.

"We're not giving up yet" The fisherman bellowed. "Wailmer, rollout." The wailmer transformed into a blue and white bowling ball and rammed into the brown creature, throwing it into the air. I grimaced. It was a powerful hit.

"Straighten out," He ordered. "Then hidden power." It shook off the damage, and then started glowing. It shot the power at the water type, before landing on its feet. The attack interrupted the roll out and did some damage.

"Wailmer!" The fisherman cried I could see how frustrated he was. "Take down. Don't hold back!" It rammed into the little creature, sending him falling down. It was breathing heavy.

"Are you ready?" He called, some sort of special conversation between pokemon and trainer. It blinked at its trainer with its big blue eyes.

"Eevee." It stated confidently. The trainer reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was blue and somewhat clear.

"Then catch!" He flung the stone into the air.

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish LV. 21**_

_**Rail, Aron LV. 15**_

_**Sammy, Makuhita LV. 14**_

_**Rumble, Geodude LV. 14**_

_**Venus, Mawhile LV. 15**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Did you know I got 51 views today? That's incredible! So I post a bonus chapter just as a thanks for the wondrous support! I truly appreciate it. This chapter is a little bit of a filler (Or it leads up to my filler chapter.) I'll have a couple of those as you can plainly see. Hope they aren't to boring for you! I'm trying to include as much action as possible. **_

_**Oh! I got another review!**_

_**To Guest: Don't worry, I hope to keep writing this story for a while...It's going to be long.**_

**_Thanks!_**

**_~Luna~_**


	22. Chapter 21 Evan

**Chapter 21**

**Evan**

The eevee grabbed a hold of the water stone in its mouth and started to glow. It was absolutely magical, its fluffy body became slender and long, its fur flattened into elegant scales. The brown fluffy tail expanded to a mermaid tail. An aquatic main surrounded its head while its paws became webbed. I never seen an evolution before but I had heard how magical it was.

"Vaporeon!" It cried in triumph. It was clearly happy with its new form.

"Hey! That's no fair! You evolved your Pokémon! Cheater!" He cried. Evan just shrugged.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to evolve my Eevee. This was it." He replied. "Do you want to continue?" He asked, a challenge in his voice. The fisherman gave him a glare and nodded.

"Wailmer! Water gun!" He said hastily. I sighed, big mistake. The Vaporeon didn't even attempt to dodge, the water hit the Pokémon right in the face, but that's not all, it soaked into its pours, the wounds the roll out had created started to close.

"Show him your water gun." He ordered. The water type sent a jet of water at the wailmer, sending it back. "Now quick attack!" He called.

"Roll out!" ordered the wailmer's trainer. He sped at the newly evolved pokemon.

"Stop it." Evan said simply. The water type lifted a paw and stopped the wailmer in its tracks. You could see the stunned look on the Fisherman's face. "Give him a toss."

"Por!' It cried and with a flick of its wrist, the rollout was thrown into the air. "Finish it with a watergun." The momentum of the fall increased the damage from the attack and caused the Wailmer to faint.

"Great Job! We're the best pair here aren't we?" Evan said stroking the water'type's head.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I said confidently. Evan looked confused for a moment. " Aw. Did you forget about us already?" I asked.

"No! No!" He said waving his hands. "I just didn't expect you to be here, most trainers don't come here till they learn surf." He said. I shrugged.

"I got a ride." I explained. "Is that Diamond? He looks all grown up!" I said. The Vaporeon cocked his head to one side.

"Por?" Evan took out another pokeball.

"That's not Diamond. This is." Another Eevee emerged. He perked up when he saw Belo. I guess that was Diamond. It's not exactly easy to differentiate Pokémon from the same species from each other unless they are side by side, and even then it could be a bit tricky. "I'm an Eevee trainer." He explained. "I'm hoping to base my whole team around them, This Vaporeon is the first to evolve."

"Wow! That's pretty cool, How many do you have?" I asked.

He threw out another pokeball. "This is Ruby," He said pointing to the pokemon that emerged. "That's Saphire." He said pointing to the Vaporeon. "And you already know Diamond." I bent down and looked at each pokemon carefully.

"Wow. They're so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have any more Pokémon? Or is it just you and Belo?" I shook my head. "I have five." I told him.

"Then we should battle! " He exclaimed but I simply shook my head.

"No. My pokemon have been working really hard lately so I'm giving them and myself a day off, chilling in the beach." I say. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes I quickly change my statement.

"But if you want…you and your pokemon can join us." I invite. Evan grins happily.

"Sure! We were just walking the beach getting a feel for the water but I think a day at the beach would be simply perfect!" He exclaimed. I led him and his two eeveelutions back to my beach bag and chair. Venus is sitting in it all relaxed, authority looks good on her. She waves happily at me. Sammy, Rumble and Rail are busy playing in the sand.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim. The pokemon stop what they are doing and come towards me happily, including Venus. "This is my friend Evan, and his pokemon Sapphire, and Diamond" I introduce.

"Wait. One more." He sends out another eevee with a little red scarf. "This is Ruby." He introduced another male eevee.

The pokemon immediately started playing. Venus, Sammy, Sapphire, Diamond, Evan Belo and I were splashing each other in the water while Ruby, Rail and Rumble played in the sand. Belo was floating on his floaty since he couldn't swim. (He doesn't have arms, and he's too short.) Diamond pushed him around to wherever he needed to go.

We eventually got tired so we went back to dry land to make an amazing sand castle. My rock types got us the best dirt, Sapphire had an effortless control over the water molecules, Evan and I had opposable thumbs, and Sammy had power that we used to pack our creation into shape, it was really coming along well!

That is until Ruby and Venus got into a fight. And Venus threw Ruby into the castle. Things got pretty heated between the two after that. It almost got into a full scale battle since Ruby's two teammates and Venus, Sammy and Rumble looked like they wanted to fight. My timid little Rail, along with Belo tried to break it up. So I decided on the best way to break up a fight between Pokémon.

"OK guys! Who wants food?" Crisis averted, for now. I gave each pokemon their personalized bowls of food. I had gone shopping after the gym battle for this very occasion. Grass for Belo, Steel for Venus, Rock for Rumble, Fighting for Sammy and a mix of Steel and Rock for Rail, nothing like full bellies to quench hostilities. Evan did the same.

We sat in our beach chairs eating sandwiches I had packed, good thing I made a couple extras! "You have some cool pokemon!" He praised. I nodded. "They're the best! But yours are very rare! How did you do it? Get so many Eevees?" I asked. He looked at Diamond who was sitting nearby. "Well, I started with Diamond and ran into a trainer with Sapphire planning on battleing the Petalburg Gym. He was yelling at her so I stepped in. He told me if I wanted her I could have her." He said sadly. "I don't know why he didn't love her instantly; she's such a sweet little thing, not like my trouble maker over there." He said pointing at Ruby. "He's always picking a fight. I found him stealing food from a group of fisherman a couple days ago. They were begging me to take him as he's been a nuisance to the town." He said. "But I like him, he's different, a challenge to train but a good hearted pokemon, he just wants to play."

I nodded and glanced at Rail and Venus. "Rail was being bullied by other aron so I invited him to come with me." I told Evan. "He's always happy and doesn't like to fight, but when he does he's a force to be reckon with. I caught Venus to help with the gym. She has a real temper but a lot of power. I had to negotiate to get her to listen to me. I promised that if she wanted, I'd let her go before I left the island." I said sadly. "I really don't want her to go." I admitted.

We were silent for a moment before I heard Belo yawn loudly. He was right beside me on my chair so I put him on my lap. Diamond cuddled his way onto Evan as well. Venus and Sammy lay together besides Rail and Rumble; Sapphire curled herself into a ball besides Ruby who laid on his back, paws stuck up into the air.

"I guess they're tired." I admitted petting Belo's little head.

"Yeah. Plus it's so relaxing here." Evan said. "I guess I should get going." Evan said but didn't move.

"Me too." I admitted, but I didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping Shroomish. We just sat there, gazing at the crystal blue waters and the darkening sky. The sun was setting soon.

"Hey, you're trying for the Pokémon league right?" Evan said suddenly. I nodded.

"Yup! I already have two badges." I said showing him the badge case stuck in my bag. He grinned and pulled out his own. I saw a knuckles badge and a different badges that I didn't recognize in his case.

"Wow! Cool!" I exclaimed. "How did you get the Knuckles badge?" I asked, "Your eevees have a massive type disadvantage." He started telling me about his epic conquest over Brawly the day before me. He trained his Pokémon to be quick and avoid all his attacks. He also taught his eevees a variety of long distance moves like Hidden Power, Secret Power, Toxic and Shadow ball. He whittled his opponents' strength away. Nothing like the epic duel we had, but it was still impressive.

"Ok." I said standing up. Belo still in my arms. "I really need to get going." I told him I took out my poke balls and returned my sleepy Pokémon to their capsules. Except for Belo of course. Evan did the same while he slid the drowsy Eevee up onto his shoulder.

"Do you want to walk with me back to the center?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not staying at the center. A friend of mine has a house in town and I'm staying with him." I explained. I took the sarong I had been previously wearing and wrapped it around my shoulders. The cool air was hitting me which sent a chill down my spine.

"So, have you known this _friend_ long?" Evan asked as he helped me wrap up my things.

"No not really, but he's been a really good friend to me. He even gave me pointers to taking on Brawly's gym." I explained.

"And he has a house? How old is this guy?"

I shrugged. Steven looked 35 maybe 40. "Late thirties." I replied.

"So…do you like him?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I like him!" I exclaimed. Then I realized the hidden meaning in his words.

"God no! He's old enough to be my father! He's taken me as his apprentice since he was a professional battler a while back. He saw me battle back in Rustburo so he offered his knowledge." I explained. "I do sort of look up to him though." I admitted.

"Good." He sighed in relief. I smiled mischiviously.

"Aw. Did you get jealous?" I asked sweetly? He blushed.

"Of course not! I just didn't want some creep taking advantage of you! That's all!" He said sharply.

"Protective. That's a good quality in a friend." I said softly. I hadn't had many friends growing up. Mostly it was just Joy. All the others were just passing through, none that stuck around to get to know really. Although there was that time…I quickly shook the thought from my head.

"We're friends?" Evan asked shocked.

"Well I don't just share my lunch with any ol'trainer so yeah. I thought we were friends." I tell him. "Aren't I your friend?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Yeah. It's just…" He said hesitantly. But I knew what he meant. I guess I was wrong.

"You don't need to say anything, I'm sorry if I interrupted your day with my friendship. I have to go now." I said. Turning and walking away. I started to head back to the house. I can't believe he didn't think we were friends. I hoped he didn't see the hurt expression that I tried to hide. I guess I did, after all, he didn't chase after me.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Rustburo City, one of the biggest cities in the region, famous for its elegant buildings filled with history, the trainer school and the Devon Corp mansion. It was a perfect attraction to a young runaway like Dixie. She probably battled the gym here. She had called the pink haired teen she had questioned about 10 days ago. Her prey had most likely migrated to another area. But there were still ways she could find the prey. If only she just look for it._

_And this bounty hunter always looked for her prey._

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish LV. 21**_

_**Rail, Aron LV. 15**_

_**Rumble, Geodude LV. 14**_

_**Sammy, Makuhita LV. 14**_

_**Venus, Mawhile LV. 15**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, Id like to thank my most recent followers: admljmc8492 and Tempest Nightmoon I hope your enjoying the story! I'm definitely having fun writing it! **_

_**Belo is sure getting strong, I wonder what will happen in just a few more levels, I'm sure excited for that. **_

_**Don't forget to Review!**_

_**~Luna~**_


	23. Chapter 22 Granite Cave Part 1

**Chapter 22**

**Granite Cave Part 1**

_"Dixie!" A young woman called out to me. "Time for dinner." She was smiling. I looked up at her in delight. I ran back over to her. She clutched me into her arms and spun me around a bit. "You know I love you more than anything right?" I nodded. _

"_Yes mommy. I know. I love you mow than anything!" I exclaimed with glee, hugging her tightly with my tiny 5 year old body. Suddenly I heard a scream. I lost my grip with the woman as I fell into darkness. My arms flailed out trying to find her. I needed her back. I hadn't realized I was screaming until I felt something jump on my chest._

My eyes burst open and I was staring at the worried little face of a Shroomish.

"Shroo?" He asked.

I sighed in relief. It was just Belo. I guess I was having a bad dream.

"T-thanks." I mumbled, getting to my feet and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He looked at me worried. His head tilted to one side. "Just a nightmare." I assured him; I sat on the bed as he leaped on my lap. My hand petted his green little fur. "What time is it anyway?"

10:05 was written in bright red letters on the clock. "What?" I exclaim. Jumping from my seat and rushing from the room. Belo trailed behind. I ran down stairs as fast as I could. "Steven? Are you here?" I called. He was supposed to come back sometime today.

My Pokémon were still somewhat asleep when I got down stairs. Venus and Sammy were passed out on the couch; Rail was sprawled on the ground on the living room's rug with Rumble. They were so cute that I just let them sleep a little bit while I went back upstairs to get dressed.

It took about a half hour before I was ready and making breakfast. Just as I had finished feeding all the Pokémon I heard my Pokenav buzz violently. When I turned it over I saw it was Maxwell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dixie? It's Mr. Stone. Is Stevie around?" I grinned slightly at the nickname.

"No, he had some situation over in Granite Cave. He should be back sometime today." I explained.

"Oh." He said disappointed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I need to get a message to him ASAP and he's not answering his PokeNav. Would there be any way for you to go after him in Granite Cave?" He asked.

"Sure. After all you have done for me it would be my pleasure." I told him before hanging up.

"Alright guys, we're going back to Granite Cave to look for Steven. I'm going to need you guys to help me alright?" I asked the Pokémon. I listened to their determine shout before I returned them to their pokeballs.

Just as she exited the small house, she ran straight into someone preparing to knock on the door.

"Evan?" I asked clutching my head that just got slammed into his skull.

"Dixie? Owe. Sorry. I came by to apologize." He started but I interrupted.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, can we have a rain check?" I ask before heading down the beach towards the cave. I had only been walking a couple minutes before Evan caught up.

"Wait. Look I'm sorry about yesterday" He said walking at my side. "We are friends, at least we were before I opened-er-didn't open my big mouth." He said blocking my path.

I sighed. "Look I have this really important place to be. I need to get to the end of Granite Cave so can this wait?" I asked, making my way around him.

"Granite Cave? By yourself? Why?" He asked.

"My mentor Steven has been doing research in there for the last couple days, I have an important message for him, so I've got to find him."

"Let me go with you." He said.

"I can take care of myself." I said stubbornly. He looked at me with a sweet smile that I couldn't help but change my mind. "Fine. You can come but can we talk about all this later?" He nodded.

"Of course."

We were at the mouth of the cave preparing to go in. It never looked this intimidating when I was with Steven. He was a strong trainer who knew this cave like the back of his hand. I was a 'greenhorn' a newb. A rookie who had gotten lucky to have an amazing mentor, could I really make it to the end of the cave to deliver Mr. Stone's message? Wouldn't it be better to just wait for him to come out? "Mayb-" I started when suddenly Evan pulled me by my bag's straps behind a corner out of sight.

"What's the-" I said in confusion, but I saw him press his index finger to his lips, conveying a need for silence. I complied, wanting to see what he had noticed.

"Where's the Admin with our ticket out of this dump Ray?" Said a voice. I peeked out slightly to see what it was. Two people in green uniforms were leaning against the cave. Team Terra.

"He's coming," The other said annoyed.

"We'd better be riding in a private jet if it's taking this long." The first said again. "And we'd deserve it after the great job we did on our mission." _Mission?_

"Your right about that Sam. Offing that guy Steven Stone _is _quite an accomplishment." I bit back a shocked gasp. Steven? Are they saying they _killed Steven?_ Oh god…I think I'm going to be sick. I think Evan could feel my reaction to their words. He took my wrist and pulled me farther from the group.

"Calm down. You're freaking out" He said in a whisper. "We'll find Steven. Look at those clowns; do you think they could take down Steven? I've never met the dude, but it's obvious you look up to him right? Then have faith in him."

I nodded. "Y-yea. Th-thanks. I needed that." I said, and went back over to the hiding spot closer to the goons.

"I thought it would be harder taking down Team Terra's number one enemy but all it took was gravler's magnitude and he was down for the count." He laughed.

"If the rocks and wild Pokémon didn't kill him, surely the lack of food and water did him in." I grinded my teeth together and clenched my fists in anger, how dare they say things like that?

"He didn't even put up much of a fight. I can't believe we got one of his pokemon so easly." They spun a little red orb in their hand.

"Yeah! It'll be a good addition to Team Terra." I glanced at Evan. He nodded. We couldn't let them steal that pokemon. Evan made his way along the side of the cave, out of sight.

I let out a scream in mock pain. They rushed over to see what had happened. "What was that?" They asked.

"Please! I saw something in the water! It looked really scary!" I shrieked and hid behind them in mock terror.

"I don't see anything."

"Yeah, me neither."

Suddenly the water I had pointed to started rippling and swirling the water started bubbling and a little face emerged.

"Vaporeon!" It called it opened its mouth at the bug-eyed grunts and spit it's water gun at their faces. They fell back on their butts.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. So I ran off in my fake terror. I turned the corner and ran into Granite Cave. Another pokeball in my hand, Steven's to be precise. _Pickpocketing those losers were too easy. _I thought to myself. One of the many skills I picked up growing up.

"Glad it worked. Saphy will keep them occupied for a bit." Said a voice. Evan was standing there waiting for me. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Right." I said and we headed into the cave.

* * *

_**Current Party:**_

_**Belo, Shroomish Lv. 21**_

_**Rail, Aron LV. 16**_

_**Sammy, Makuhita Lv. 15**_

_**Rumble, Geodude LV. 15**_

_**Venus, Mawhile LV.16**_

_**Random Pokémon**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the insanely long wait! School is so stressful.**

**I haven't forgotten about this don't worry!**

**~Luna**


	24. Chapter 23 Granite Cave Part 2

**Chapter 23**

**Granite Cave Part 2**

The cave was long and confusing with all sorts of levels and pathways that lead in a billion different directions. We got turned around twice, hit dead ends three times and tripped on the loose gravel four times. Each.

I was so annoyed, and scared by this point, but it was nowhere near the level of worry I was feeling. I didn't think I could do this. Save someone. I was so glad that Evan was here with me. I'm not very good in a crisis, I freak out, plain and simple so right now I was going mental. What if we didn't get to Steven in time? What if we were already too late? What if he was…?

"Dixie, are you alright?" Evan said for the third time since we got in this cave. I shook my head. "No. I'm not alright. I'm scared that Steven is dead. I've only known him a week but…" He nodded.

"It's alright I understand. It's too bad we don't know where in this cave he is. It's not like we can cover this whole cave quickly, we'll just have to do the best we can." Suddenly an idea flashed in my head.

"Maybe we can." I told him and summoned out all of my Pokémon. "Venus, Rail, Rumble and Sammy. You grew up here right?" Venus gave me a look that said _obviously._

"Can you ask your friends to look for a hurt human? They would know if something like that happened right?" The Pokémon nodded and went off to talk to some groups of Pokémon. "In the meantime, we can keep looking. Belo keep an eye out for trouble alright?" He nodded obediently. I gave a glance in the direction Venus went. She never wanted to be caught. Would she even come back?

We continued to navigate through the cave, Rail leads us while he explained the situation to various groups who agreed to keep a look out for anything odd (I think.). Even with all of these pokemon helping, it still took a while to navigate though. Suddenly another Aron called out to Rail in a frantic manner.

"Ron! Aron!" It called.

"Did he find him?" I asked Rail. The little Steel type nodded and ran to follow the smaller Pokémon. Evan and I chased after the pair to a cave I hadn't even noticed, right at the entrance was an abandoned pokeball. I picked it up, my hands shaking. _Steven. _I thought. I went in nervously; Evan even put his hand on me for support, which I greatly appreciated.

"Steven?" I whispered. Under a mountain of rubble, a man laid unconscious. He had bluish grey hair and fair white skin. His usual outfit of elegant hiking attire was dirtied by the dust and rocks on top of the guy. It was him.

"Steven!" I screamed, rushing to his side. I started to check his pulse. It was still there, he was alive. He was injured and weak but alive. "He's alive Evan! We have to get him out of here!" He nodded and started moving the rocks from his body, carefully to make sure none moved as a result. "Rail. Go get the others. We'll need help." I told him. He nodded and vanished. Belo and Evan continued taking some heavy rocks off of him while I tried to shake him awake.

"Steven? Can you hear me?" I said. Eventually he stirred.

"W-water…" He croaked. I got my cantina and pressed it to his lips. He drank for a while, almost desperately. Sammy and Rumble arrived back and proceeded to assist with the rescue. Belo blasted apart some of the bigger rocks, Evan and his eevees along with Sammy and Rumble took them away but he still had awhile to go.

"Dixie." Evan saud trying to get my attention.

"Not now Evan!" I said pushing him away lightly. "Can't you see he's hurt? Help me dig him out!"

"Dixie!" He said nearly screaming at me. I turned to him angrily.

"What?!" He simply pointed at the mountain Steven laid beneath. "Oh Arceus..." I mumbled spray painted above was a tree with a hollowed out 'T' inside. It was Team Terra's symbol.

"Annie…" Steven murmured. I turned to him, trying to cast out all thoughts from my head.

"No it's Dixie. Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"Annie…Your back…I haven't seen you in such a long time…" He was obviously in bad shape. Delusional and in pain.

"I know and I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked giving in to his hallucinations.

"Team Terra are back and they wanted to make sure I don't interfere. They go in a lucky shot." He said with a chuckle. "Annie you have to be careful they might go after you too. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." I guess he cared for this Annabelle a lot.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How about you? Are you in any pain? Can you move at all?" I asked. Evan had successfully cleared most of his chest and arms.

"It hurts like hell. I can feel my toes, if that's what you're asking." He said with another chuckle. "Honestly Annie, we've gotten in worse situations than this right?" Suddenly he grimaced with pain. "My head…" He muttered. His eyes started to droop.

"Steven? Stay with me." I pleaded.

I looked back and saw that Rail ad come back to help but Venus was nowhere to be seen. Did she find this as an opportunity to leave? To escape captivity? That's not important. What is important is Steven.

"How long do you think it'll take to get all of this off of him?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm doing my best but we really need some back up." He said.

"Well then I'm glad I'm here." Said a voice.

"Brawly!" I shouted.

"Hey Dixie. That's quite the pickle Stevie's gotten himself into. Do you need any help?" He asked. I nodded desperately.

"How did you know we were down here?" I asked.

"Your Mawhile found me on the beach. She made such a racket that I knew you were in trouble." Stepping from behind the tall burly surfer was my Venus. I felt guilty for dobting her. She may be a pain sometimes but she is a good honest pokemon and that's what matters.

Brawly called out his trio of fighting types and set about to work. They managed to do in five minutes was what we had been able to do in twenty. Their power was so great that I'm shocked I beat them at all.

"Now Meditite. Confusion. Get him on the board." Pink energy surrounded Steven and placed him on the board. "Now Machop, Makuhita carry him out." He ordered.

"Sammy, help them out." I told my fighting type. He nodded his head and took another side of the board.

"Let's get out of here." Evan said before we followed closely behind.

* * *

It was right after Nurse Joy took him into the hospital wing of the center did the reality of it all sink in. Steven was alive, but he was hurt. He was lying in that rubble while I was having my gym match. While I was enjoying my day at the beach, while I was asleep. He was so thirsty he had emptied my bottle. He thought I was his old friend Annabelle. I sunk in a chair exasperated by the whole thing.

Team Terra had attacked him in the tunnel, collapsing a wall on him, hoping to kill him. I sat in one of the waiting room chairs palming the PokeNav. I have to tell Mr. Stone that his son was in the hospital. Nurse Joy had offered to do it but I refused. I needed to do it. Evan had gone to make sure his Vaporeon was OK so I had to do it now.

I picked up the phone at the poke center. I nearly lost my nerve when I saw Maxwell's happy face.

"Hey Dixie! Do you need something? Any new Pokémon? Badges what?" He seemed to be having a great day so far. Now I had to ruin it.

"No Maxwell. I just…"The words died in my throat. "I need to speak to Mr. Stone, is he around?" I asked in the most normal voice as possible. Maxwell seemed to finally see the dried tears on my dusty face and my red eyes that stood out against my tangled blonde hair.

"Dixie? Is everything alright?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"No. It's not, I really need to speak to Mr. Stone. It's an emergency." He disappeared from the screen for a couple minutes. Finally Mr. Stone in his dark brown suit and tie with his thick framed glasses came into view.

"Dixie? What happened?" He asks seriously.

"It's Steven…" I manage to say. I try to keep my voice from going shrill but it's difficult. "He's been in an accident in Granite Cave."

_Accident? No an accident clearly means no one's fault. Someone did this on purpose._

"Dixie? Is he OK?" Mr. Stone asked. "Is my son OK?"

I shake my head. "He's alive if that's what you mean. But it looked really bad." I was shaking. "Rocks collapsed on him. He was all alone. If I hadn't received your call he would still be there." I ranted. "I'm so worried…What if he dies? What if he gets paralyzed? What if…"

"Dixie. Calm down. Now stop speculating, it's going to be OK." He says. "I'm on my way I'll be there in a couple of days. Now what I need you to do is find Nurse Joy, and see what his condition is." I nod at the simple request.

"OK. I can do that. I'm sorry for freaking out. You're his father; I should have contained myself better." I admit.

"Dixie. Your 15, it's alright if you're not perfect. " I give a weak smile.

"Thanks." I mutter. I hung up the phone to find the Nurse.

"So? How is he?" I ask.

"He doesn't have any sign of spinal damage which is good; he was extremely dehydrated and has several large bruises that need to be watched carefully. The biggest injury however was his concussion." The nurse explained. "He was extremely lucky you found him when you did. A couple more hours and he could've died." She explained smiling, "You did a good job." She assured me. "He won't be awake for a couple of hours but you can sit with him for a bit." I nodded and followed the Nurse to his room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dixie?" Said a weak voice. My head shot up from my chair. Steven's eyes were open and he was looking at me from his hospital bed.

"Oh Steven your OK!" I exclaimed. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah…. What happened?" He asked.

"Team Terra attacked you; I think they caused a wall to collapse that trapped you." I told him. He chuckled.

"That's just like them." He said with a laugh.

"To try and kill you?" I asked shocked.

"No. To fail. They've been trying to off me since I was your age." He admitted with a laugh, he grimaced in pain and clutched his chest. "Laughing hurts."

"Then don't laugh! You need your rest if you're going to take me to the next Gym." I tell him. He looks at me confused.

"Dixie. I'm not going to get out of here for at least a week. Go on without me. It'll be OK." I shook my head.

"No. I saved your life so now you owe me. You have to get better as soon as possible because once you're cleared." I told him with a smirk. "You're going to take me to the next Gym."

* * *

_**Current Team:**_

_**Belo, shroomish LV. 21**_

_**Rail, Aron LV. 16**_

_**Rumble, Geodude LV. 15**_

_**Sammy, Makuhita LV. 15**_

_**Venus, Mawhile LV. 17**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Since I've been gone a while, I thought I might as well post a bunch while I'm here. Hope you enjoy. **

**I'll try to include various story line parts, even if it's not in the way you'd expect it.**

**Don't forget, **

**Reviews = quicker chapters**

**~Luna~**


	25. Chapter 24 Arrivals and departures

_I own Dixie...That's pretty much it..._

**Chapter 24**

**Arrivals & Departures**

Trainers. They have a lot of different skills and talents. Thinking on their feet, adapting, loyalty to their Pokémon (Mostly) and even stubbornness were only the first of a long list of what a trainer is usually good at. However, with these skills come various weaknesses. Lack of patience, invincibility complex and the itch to travel were only a few. Steven Stone was by far one of the worst patience I had ever seen.

I used to visit Joy working all the time and she would tell me about some of the most rambunctious ones and Steven could have them all beat. He kept sneaking out of the hospital, removing his bandages, and "forgetting" to take his medicine. He was dying to get on the road; it had only been a week. For a 35 year old man, he seemed awfully childish. When he was eventually cleared to leave, Nurse Joy personally walked him out of the hospital so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

"Finally out of that prison!" He exclaimed I rolled my eyes.

"It was a perfectly good hospital! You didn't have to treat it like that you know!" I scolded him. " Mr. Stone left me in charge of your care! I don't think he would like to be told you hurt yourself trying to escape the hospital." I added. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm fine! Anyway, I'm dying to get back to the main land. Plus all the nurses treated me like I was ill or something." I looked at him blankly.

"You got stuck in an avalanche!" He waved it off.

"Still." He said. We had arrived right outside the boat house the Briney was staying at. "Captain Briney! " He called out as he inched the door open. "We're ready to go!" I had told the man what had happened and that we were supposed to leave today. He was sitting on his couch sipping tea.

"Alright! We'll be out in a minute." He called back so, we went and waited on the boat. It took about ten minutes, but eventually he came out with his trusty Wingull PJ. He greeted us warmly before waking up the engine and propelling us forward to our next destination, Slateport City.

"So, Dixie, how were things while I've been recovering. Like Venus for instance." He asked. I knew what he was referring to. Venus had only agreed to me training her as long as I was on the island. Now that I was leaveing she had a choice whether or not to stay or go.

"Well it happened like this…"

_I stood right outside of Granite Cave when I threw her poke ball into the air. _

"_Mawhile." Venus exclaimed. I nodded. _

"_We're leaving tomorrow. If you want to go back home feel free. I hope you decide to come with us, I know the guys feel the same way. Especially Sammy. He really looks up to you." Venus nodded. She started thinking intently. Out of nowhere she burst into tears._

"_Venus I know it's sad but…" I said patting her head. Suddenly she reached over to my belt and pressed the button on her poke ball. She was absorbed back into it with ease. I grinned, _I am home you dumby. _I thought she would say if I could understand her. _

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked after I heard the news. We had just landed on the sandy beach on the coast of Slateport City.

"Yeah, this old man's got to get back home. I didn't expect to be away this long, thought it would be a week, not nearly three." Mr. Briney said. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll come visit you next time I'm around your house though!" I told the man he nodded happily.

"Good! I hope you do! Good luck on your journey. PJ and I know you'll do great!" he exclaimed. Steven and he said a few words before the captain who I had rescued in Rustburo and who had given us a ride in my time of need got onto the boat and sailed off back home. A home I could never return to if I could help it. Speaking of which, I hadn't heard from Joy in a while. Maybe I should call her when we got into town.

"Come on Dix. Let's get going, you're going to love Slateport City." I nodded and followed the man down the coast.

It was nice and quiet as we walked, beach supplies sprayed every which way, you could hear the mystic sounds of the ocean, and the heat of the sand was felt through my sneakers it just felt wonderful.

"Dixie. Something is wrong." Steven whispered. I stiffened up. Wrong? This is the best beach ever! Most of Dewford's coast was a beach sure, but it's water wasn't the best and it didn't get the best sun. Slateport had crystal blue ocean water as far as the eye could see. The sand was an orangey color unblemished and perfect. My eyes widened. "This beach is empty." I whispered. Steven nodded.

"It's one of the busiest tourist owns of the Hoenn Region. It should not be empty" Steven said. "Come on, we need to check out the town." We hurried up the beach and to the main road to Slateport City.

It was just as empty as the beach, the shops, the Pokémon center; even the contest hall was abandoned. It was really creepy. "Dixie. I need to check on something, I want you to stay here." Steven said sternly pointing to a bench on the city's main road. "I'll be right around here in the ship yard if you need me." He explained.

"Why can't I come with you?" I pressed. I did not want to sit on a stupid bench while Steven was off figuring out what was happening.

"Because Dixie, You've already done enough for me, I don't want you getting hurt so it's best you wait for me here." He explained. Steven was a very reserved and private person. I understood that. But I couldn't help wanting to go with him. To figure out what was happening. I opened my mouth slightly wanting to argue, but saw in his grey eyes that he wouldn't waver.

"Fine. Belo and I'll stay here." I told him taking a seat on the bench. Belo popped out of his pokeball at the mention of his name. "But you have to promise me that you will tell me what's happening." He nodded with a smile.

"I me if you need me" He said beckoning to the pokenav, before making his way out of sight.

* * *

**_Current Team:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish LV 21_**

**_Rail, Aron LV 17_**

**_Rumble, Geodude LV 16_**

**_Sammy, Makuhita LV 16_**

**_Venus Mawhile LV 17_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Trying to get a routine going, hope to update on Mondays along with if I get a review...**

**I don't know if I should continue the level chart, I plan to make this story go to other regions eventually with Belo having the Pikachu quality where he magically starts losing to low leveled Pokémon. What do you think?**

**I made a cover~ I've been wanting to for a while so I used photoshop and illustrator to make it! Hope you like it! It'll change as the story does.**

**I am diverging off the main story right now. Hope you like it!**

**~Luna~**


	26. Chapter 25 Occupy Slateport

**_I own Dixie...That's pretty much it..._**

**Chapter 25**

**Occupy Slateport!**

"How much sleep can you need?" I said mostly to myself, after all the only other creature around was my very sleepy Shroomish, Belo.

"Zzzz…" He replied in my imaginary conversation.

"Well you had a very stressful day so I can hardly blame you." I added. "Eating and then going into your poke ball for a couple hours can take a lot out of you."

Belo simply snored through. I sighed. "I'm losing it aren't I Bel?" I think he nodded in his sleep. "It's not your fault we've been sitting here for an hour. It's Steven's fault." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Steven you say?" Said a voice. A man stood behind me. He crossed his arms confidently.

"You're from Team Terra" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bench. His outfit gave him away. Belo was startled by the movement but quickly recover and was ready for battle.

"Of course you stupid brat. Now tell us what you know about Steven Stone." He snapped.

"Make me your over grown vegetable." He didn't like that so he called out a little red turtle.

"Torkoal lets show her how big of a mistake she's making insulting me." He snapped.

"Likewise Belo. Let's start us off with leech seed." I ordered. Green seeds propelled themselves at the turtle and clung to its body, absorbing its energy.

"First yawn, and then use smog." The guy responded. A pink bubble came out of the fire type's mouth and floated towards Belo.

"Dodge it and use tackle." I countered. The pink bubble popped harmlessly in the spot Belo once occupied and then Belo hit the Coal pokemon, suddenly he stopped his tackle and just hit him with his head instead. _I think Belo just learned head-butt… _ I was distracted for a moment when the fire type opened its mouth and released a vile purple fog_ Smog. _I thought to myself. He was too close to dodge it. He recoiled as the foil smell disoriented him.

"Finish it with flamethrower!" He called with confidence.

"Belo!" I screamed. The flames made a direct hit on the grass type. He was thrown across the field before he collapsed in a heap. He was knocked out instantly. I pulled out his poke ball and returned him to the safety of the sphere.

"Alright." I said reaching down to reach my next pokeball.

"Not a chance kid." He said with a sneer. "Torkoal use smoke screen." A thick black haze escaped from the creature's mouth. It surround the two of us. I lost sight of him very quickly, but I didn't care, I could barely breath. I tried to cover my mouth to stop the smoke from getting in and burning my throat but it only made things worse. So I did the only thing I could think of in this terrifying situation. I called Steven on his pokenav.

"What is it Dixie?" He said in a whisper.

"Steven…I need…" suddenly, something hard hit the back of my head. I grunted in pain, dropping the device and crumbled to the ground, barely conscious. My head felt like I was spinning and it hurt really badly. Steven's voice was in the background, but I couldn't exactly tell what he was saying.

"Steven" I moaned before the whole world went dark.

* * *

**_Current Team:_**

**_Belo, Shroomish LV 21_**

**_Rail, Aron LV 17_**

**_Rumble, Geodude LV 16_**

**_Sammy, Makuhita LV 16_**

**_Venus Mawhile LV 17_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_X and Y came out! Made my parents take me to buy it as soon as GameStop opened. Played nonstop..._**

**_Tell me what you think of the new Pokémon! I plan to take this story to Kalos eventually, but not anytime soon..._**

**_Don't forget to Review!_**

**_~Luna~_**


End file.
